Christmas Fools, the Angels Twice Sing
by bladewielder05
Summary: 'Tis the holiday season! Joy and fun beyond all reason! But who's the angel sulking dark, refusing to join in on the lark? Burdened with hate beyond all reason, can Pittoo ("Hey!") learn to love this holiday season? ("I can help with that!") ("Get out of here, Pit!") ("Not this time!") ("BOTH OF YOU GUYS GET OUT! YOU'RE RUINING MY RHYME!") For Smash King24's Christmas Contest 2014.
1. Chapter 1: Amscray, Christmas!

Me: YES! I'M FINALLY POSTING IT!

Dark Pit: He had it ready the last two days.

Me: No!

Dark Pit: You hurt yourself worrying that it wasn't good enough.

Me: Shut up, Pittoo...

Dark Pit: Stop calling me that!

Me: Anyways, you smart readers can probably already guess that this is for **Smash King24's Christmas Contest 2014**. This is pretty much my first story-writing contest so I'm a little _too_ hyped for it...For my competitors reading this, I wish you the best of luck on your stories! *dark cloud* Everybody else is so much better than me...they wrote fanfic on Smash before...this is my first time posting up a Smash fanfic...would people like it? They'll probably hate it! I'm sorry that the characters might be OOC! Oh no! Everyone would hate it! WWWAAAAAAAAHHHH! PITTOO! *runs to him*

Dark Pit: *dodges* Stop calling me that! Blade does not own Smash Bros nor does he own any of the characters here.

Me: Enjoy the story! Leave a review...please!

* * *

Amscray, Christmas!

Twenty-one days until Christmas.

"Pittoo…Pittoo…" I scowled as I felt something poke my cheek. I ignored my offender by turning my head to the other side of my pillow. Just when I thought I was free from the annoyance, the bastard wouldn't leave me alone. Whoever he or she was, they pulled my wings instead. At first, it was a simple tug. Then I felt something attach to my wings. Seeing how it didn't hurt, I disregarded it. I figured that if I ignored them long enough, they would leave me alone. But the idiot just had to switch back to their yanking tactic, turning it into a weed-pulling contest.

"OW, DAMNIT!" I shouted in frustration. I placed my hands underneath me to lift myself up from the bed. As soon as I did that, my offender retracted their hand from my wings. I turned to glare at the unwilted, stupid face. Sapphire orbs sparkled sickeningly with a shine that could only be found in a hero. My own ruby spheres glared back. Despite the contrast in color, the two pairs of eyes held more similarities than one would believe. Pit-stain was slow to react as ever when I punched him out of the way. He fell backwards with his hand on his cheek.

"Why did you do that, Pittoo?!" he bawled.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted back. "What the Underworld are you doing here?!" When I first arrived at the Smash Mansion, Master Hand informed me that I was to stay with Pit. After much protest, glares, rockets, and arrows, Master Hand finally relented and gave me a room of my own. That didn't stop Pit from coming into my room to annoy me or sleep with me when he had a nightmare. Since the females' rooms were on a separate floor and males were strictly prohibited from entering after some weird incident from the past, Pit usually came to me. I tried everything I could think of to stop him from doing so. Despite my best efforts, he still managed to get through my defenses (speaking of which, how did he get through my fortified door? I'm pretty sure my traps would have sent him to the hospital by now…).

I felt the urge to punch him again when a tinkling sound alerted me to my wings. I craned my neck to look. My eye twitched in fury at the sight of the matching silver bells hanging from my black wings. Not only that, red and green sparkles glittered my beautiful ebony feathers. "Pit…" I slowly turned around to glare at my original. That's when I noticed that Pit's own wings had the same glitter and bells as mine, only his bells were gold. The sight of the increase of similarities between us only served to fuel my rage.

His face got pale at the anger emitting from my body. The white angel scooted away, his hands in front of him to protect him (like that would stop me). "Wait, Pittoo! I can explain!"

That's it! I leaped from my bed towards him with a loud snarl. At the aggressive act, Pit shrieked and ran from my room. I wasn't letting him go that easily! Even though he was faster than me, he tired more easily than me. I had the advantage here, especially with my fury at its max. I ran after him down the hall towards the stairs.

Pit quickly jumped over the railing, screaming in his annoying voice. I followed his every movement, narrowly avoiding two Smashers (Ike and Link) carrying a heavy box downstairs. They shouted in indignation as they almost dropped the box (well, I could understand Ike. Wasn't so sure what Link was saying though). While I chased after Pit, I tried to ignore the ridiculous bells ringing from my wings. Pit flapped his wings as he clumsily leaped over Mario. He landed safely on the ground in front of Mario, surprising the plump plumber into stopping. The white angel muttered an apology before continuing his escape. I mimicked his action. However, I used Luigi's hat as a footstep, causing the lean brother to drop the decorations and himself on the floor. I sailed through the air, my eyes locked onto Pit's sprinting back. My original was slowing down. Perfect, I smirked to myself as I flapped my wings to control my descent. I soon neared the ground, dangerously close to Pit. He looked behind him to see my progress, slowing down even more. His eyes widened, but it was too late. I kicked his back downward, sending him crashing to the hard floor. I heard an explosive _oof! _from him, and I grinned at the sprawled figure of my twin.

"Dark Pit! Get off of me!" he whined. My smirk widened as I sat on his back to prevent him from getting up. I didn't get to do this often, so I decided I'd take my time.

"Poor Pit-stain. Can't even get off the floor by himself."

"Pittoo!" Pit craned his neck to look at me. "Come on! I was only trying to get you into the Christmas spirit! And I want to help decorate!" I snorted at his remark. Then I looked around. I was slightly blinded from too much red and too much green hanging from every freakin' time and space available. And the other Smashers were still decorating the place. Mario, Luigi, Link, and Ike finally came down with the other knickknacks. I saw Peach and Zelda move over to the four men. I curled my lips in disgust as they exchanged smiles and laughter. I looked in a different direction. I saw Shulk hanging some mistletoe for some poor, unfortunate souls to be trapped under. As soon as he was done, he quickly moved away from the area. However, Ike walked over to him with a greeting, making sure to steer clear of the parasite plant. The Monado boy grinned at the Radiant Hero and struck a conversation with him. I searched for something better, only find Samus and the Wii Fit Trainer also conversing while hanging paper snowflakes from the ceiling. Little Mac came over and joined the two. Or at least asked for some help since Samus and Wii Fit Trainer waved good-bye to each other so that the trainer could leave with Little Mac. I made no pretense of my annoyance when I saw the Villager leading Pikachu, Toon Link, and Olimar with his Pikmin to where Bowser and Ganondorf were. To my surprise, the two villains actually interacted with the smaller guys, despite Ganondorf's constant scowls. I quickly got over my surprise as I realized that those guys probably had a lot of practice dealing with the other Smashers during Christmas time since they've been around long enough. They probably didn't have a choice. My frown grew as the weird stabbing in my chest intensified and wouldn't leave me alone. Turning my attention away from the other Smashers since their actions were so sickening to me, I scowled at Pit.

"What more is there to decorate?" I asked my original. "This place is a freakin' Christmas tree on steroids." I didn't wait for him to answer. As much as I enjoyed sitting on Pit, I couldn't stand the cheerfulness of this place. I had to get outta here. I stood up and stretched, raising my arms over my head. My fight yesterday with Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff really did a number on me. Pit quickly leaped to his feet. He tugged on my wrist, pulling me in the direction of the kitchen. I resisted his action and held my ground.

Pit grinned, "Hey, you help us decorate too! We need some help in the kitchen."

"You brought me down here to decorate?" I glared at him. What kind of a stupid reason was that?! Why the Underworld did he wanted me to be here for? I wasn't going to be of any help at all! "You guys don't need me. Get somebody else to do it."

"But everyone is already helping, even Ganondorf! Do you know how hard it was to persuade him to help? Besides, you're the only one who isn't!" Pit protested. "And Christmas is the time to spend time with others, and as time goes on, we remember the times of the past to really appreciate our time here this time!"

I stared at him, almost speechless at his stupidity. "…what in the Underworld are you talking about? If you want to celebrate Christmas so much, then celebrate with the ones that actually CARE ABOUT YOU!" I suddenly exploded, clenching my fists. My loud words echoed throughout the mansion. I felt several pairs of eyes staring at me, burning at me. I couldn't stand the feeling of everybody's contempt anymore. I turned and pushed through the air of tension surrounding the other Smashers.

I didn't acknowledge anyone as I stormed back up the stairs towards my room, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT CHRISTMAS SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" The whispering that followed my exit stung me like so many icicles. Even though I masked it, I couldn't help but deepen my scowl at the thought of the others just talking about me. Their gossip annoyed me as much as Pit. But there was another feeling that I couldn't place my finger. Another feeling that was foreign to me. It's been plaguing me for the longest time ever since I arrived here at the Smash Mansion with Palutena. I wasn't sure how to react to it or whether or not I could even find a cure for it. It annoyed me every single time, especially when I see the other Smashers. It took me a while, but I realized what it was. And it hurt me even more when I found evidence supporting it all around me.

Upon reaching my room, I locked the door behind me. I flopped onto my bed, hugging my pillow. Pesky bells alerted me to my other problem. I glowered at the silver bells and red and green glitter on my wings. Why the Underworld did Pit have to do that? I honestly don't understand that guy at all, even though he was my original. I managed to unclip the bells easily to toss them to the side, but I had to crane my neck to see how much space the red and green glitter occupied my wings. If my mirror wasn't broken, I would have used it. Surprisingly, Pit didn't break it on one of his crusades into my room. I did. When I first entered my room, the first thing I saw was the mirror. It reflected something I dreaded to see, something I wished wasn't true. It took all of Ike's strength to hold me back from complete destroying the mirror. I refused to tell Master Hand why I shattered the mirror, so he dropped the matter. He scrapped what was left of it, leaving me to my peace.

Taking another look at my wings, I made a mental note to unleash all my fury on Pit when our next match-up took place (it's the only time I could beat him up without holding back). I buried my face into my pillow, wondering if I should regret ever being here. If anything, being here might have been even worst than staying home. Considering my circumstances, I was not surprised. Yet I still came here to this Underworld of a place. My foul mood intensified when I heard somebody knock on the door.

"I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, partially from anger, partially to let the other side hear.

"Dark Pit, it's Robin."

Oh…it's Robin…a friend of mine, I guess somehow? …who cares?

"Master Hand wants everybody in the assembly room."

No, I don't want to go. I refuse to go, and there's nothing that nose-picker can do to persuade me otherwise.

"I know you don't want to go, but Master Hand threatened to put a mirror in your room if you didn't. I don't know what that's about, but I do know that it means bad news for you."

That stupid nose-picker…for the second time, I leaped from my bed. I opened my door to reveal the tactician. As usual, one of his tomes was underneath his arm. At least his nose wasn't in it. Robin smiled at me. Instead of returning his smile, I gave him a look. Apparently, he got the same holiday fever that infected Pit. His tactician coat consisted of the color green with red accents. His twin probably had the colors reversed on her coat. What was with everybody and the "Spirit of Christmas"? It was the stupidest idea anyone ever thought of…

"I heard what happened from Zelda. Would you like me to remove that glitter for you?"

"Did you come up with some crazy plan to do so?"

"If you call a lint-roller a crazy plan, then yes."

"…a lint-roller…"

"It's great on lint, tinsel, and Greninja."

"…how is it great on Greninja?"

"Apparently, he doesn't like the taste of it."

I was about to ask Robin how he managed to "discover" that fact when Ness ran towards us. The PSI kid tugged on our clothes. I examined him as well. Ness retained his red baseball cap. However, his stripes now alternate green and white instead of blue and yellow.

"Come on! Master Hand wants all of us in the assembly room for a Christmas announcement!" he said excitedly. He ran back the way he came. The boy stopped at the edge of the stairs to turn and beckon to us, "Hurry up! You know how cranky Master Hand can get!"

Robin and I exchanged a quick look. The veterans might know, but the newcomers seemed to be lucky enough to not face that wrath yet. Robin shrugged, "It'll be the best course to listen to Ness. He has been here since 64."

I snorted but followed behind Robin down the stairs. Ness was still ahead, only stopping occasionally to see our progress. When we all finally reached the bottom floor, I was again blinded by the reds and greens. I honestly just wanted to short-circuit all the lights with my Electroshock, but I knew that if I did, I would get even more people to hate me. I noticed how a few boxes were left opened, still filled with Christmas decorations. I curled my lips in distaste at the stupid knickknacks of Santas and Reindeer and Snowmen I saw. Why weren't they done putting up the decorations yet? All this was a huge waste of time for me. I just wanted to get back in bed…

We were the last ones to arrive to the assembly room. It was like a huge concert stage with rows of chairs, each game had their own sections in which the Smashers representing the game sat in. Games with a single, representing fighter were all grouped together. As expected, all eyes went to us as we opened up the doors. Master Hand gave a wave. His brother (?), Crazy Hand, was nowhere to be found. I doubt that he went grocery shopping. Ness and Robin both separated from me to join their sections, Ness the Earthbound (Yes, Lucas was still here. Once a Smasher, always a Smasher. They were allowed to stay.) and Robin the Fire Emblem. Much to my annoyance, I had to sit next to Pit and his precious goddess. I ignored both of their waves of greetings as I sat down. Pit's smile dropped to the floor as he stared at me.

"Pittoo! Where are your bells?!" he gripped the tip of my wings, pulling them towards him.

I had no choice but to lean with him. "Isn't it obvious? I took them off!" I shouted, extremely peeved. Pit looked like he was going to cry.

"B-but Lady Palutena got them just for us to wear for Christmas! How can you throw them away so easily?!"

I didn't throw them away. Wait a minute. Why didn't I throw them away? Whatever, I wasn't going to tell Pit the truth. I pulled my wings back, rubbing the tip where Pit had grabbed. I glared at both of them, "Maybe because I never wanted them in the first place, Pit-stain. Your precious goddess can waste her money on somebody else. Don't include me in it!"

"Oh, poor little Pittoo," Palutena sighed. "You don't understand the meaning of Christmas, do you?"

I snorted in derision, "I don't need to know what the meaning of Christmas is. It doesn't apply to me."

Pit looked confused, "Of course it applies to you. It applies to everybody!" He started in surprise when I whirled around and jerked his scarf towards me. I leaned in real close to glare into his eyes.

"Christmas…doesn't…concern me," I gritted my teeth. I pushed him away from me. "And I'm not concerned with Christmas." I slumped in my chair, leaving Pit and Palutena to exchange worried looks. I could hear the excited chatters of almost every character. Despite not being bi-or tri- or polylingual, I could guess that everyone was talking about Christmas. Judging from the excited looks (aside from the usual sour-pusses like Ganondorf), I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next when Master Hand cleared his throat (?).

* * *

Me: What's going to happen next? What's Master Hand going to announce? What's got Dark Pit's wings in a twist? Why didn't he throw away the bells? How did Robin discover that Greninja hates the lint-roller? What-? *gets smacked by Dark Pit* Ow!

Dark Pit: Shut up!

Me: Hoped you enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Secreto Santo

Me: Hi, again! Since word count includes ANs, I'll try making mine brief!

Pittoo: Stop calling me that!

Me: Quiet, you! Saves words! For Fem!Robin, I renamed her as Roseclere since Robin's already the male. Big thanks to my friend for drawing my cover! It's a pissed-off Pittoo with a Santa hat and Rudolph Pit in the background. I couldn't ask for anything better, DM!

* * *

Secreto Santo

"Hello, everybody! Thank you for being here!" Master Hand waved to all of us. A few Smashers waved back while others grumbled to themselves.

"Not like we really had a choice," I muttered to myself.

The glove continued, "Since it's Christmas time once again, we would forgo our usual tournaments for the celebration of this holiday. You are free to do as you wish so long as you still abide to the rules. That means no killing, no stealing, no eating each other, no torching others, no kidnapping others, no Falcon-Punching others when you are annoyed, no using godly powers as a means to destroy others, no settling personal grudges by some other means I have not mentioned, etc.

"As it is our custom, we will be doing a Secret Santa Activity. This is to ensure that everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY, will receive a gift and not feel left out. I have gathered you all here today to write down your names and the top three things you would want for Christmas. After you finished writing, hand up your papers. Please wait until everyone is done. I'll have you all come up one-by-one to draw another Smasher's paper. If you drew your own, please put it back and draw another one. You may leave once you got your victim-er, I mean, present-receiver person thingy. On Christmas day, we will all gather around the Christmas tree in the Great Hall to give each other the gifts. Please be present on that day. You are not obliged to be limited to giving only that person a gift. Feel free to get others gifts as well. You are obliged to join and you cannot say no. The limit is sixty dollars to include Wii U games.

"Princess Peach, you are excused."

"Wait! Why is she excused?" Mega Man asked. Mario turned to stare at him. The robot noticed and tried to explain. "Not to be rude," he quickly said, "but just curious."

"She gets a present for everyone, regardless," Luigi informed the robot. Princess Peach nodded happily as she stood up.

"I'm going to make some Christmas cookies, so come into the kitchen later if you want some!" she cheerfully left, the double doors closing behind her.

Great. This really stinks. Why the Underworld did I have to participate in this stupid activity? I don't even like Christmas or more than half the guys living in the mansion. I might have to waste my own money to buy a gift for somebody I hate. They're probably going to ask for presents at the sixty dollars limit. Besides, I knew that nobody in here, nobody at all, would be able to get what I truly want. Well…maybe Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf when they get the Triforce thing together since it could grant wishes.

A piece of paper and pencil suddenly appeared in front of me, beckoning me to take them. I grudgingly did. I looked around to see some fighters scribbling on their papers, others in deep thought about what they want. I snorted at Pit's rapid writing. I started a bit when he suddenly raised his paper like a flag with a huge smile on his face. "Done!" he raced down towards Master Hand to give it to him. Palutena giggled a bit.

"Pit is excited as ever for Christmas," she turned back to her paper. "I should ask for something outrageously huge to overwhelm my Secret Santa."

…gods, I hope I don't get hers. Or Pit's for that matter. Heck, I hope I don't get anybody's at all! More Smashers were handing their papers to the glove. The smaller fighters were chattering with each other loudly, bragging about what they want for Christmas. I tried to block out the sounds and scowled at my paper, the lines devoided of what I want. I thought for a moment before standing up. Palutena's statement, surprisingly, inspired me in knowing what to write.

Nothing. I simply left my paper blank. Not only would it fluster my Secret Santa, if I was lucky, they wouldn't bother to get me anything (especially if it was one of the villains…). I couldn't really stop Princess Peach, but maybe I could stop somebody else from "spreading the Christmas Spirit" to me.

I walked down towards Master Hand, folding my paper as I go along. I gave it to him before returning to my seat. I wasn't the last one, so we waited for some more minutes until everybody was done.

"Thank you. Now, would you all please draw one? Remember, no sharing who you got!" Master Hand gave a wave. A top hat filled to the brim with folded papers appeared. It floated over to Mario, who reached it and got his paper. It took a while for the hat to reach the Kid Icarus section since we were in the middle. I watched Pit as he extracted a paper. A huge grin lit his face when he read the name. However, his face turned confused. A look of thought eventually replaced the confusion. I suddenly felt curious, wondering who Pit got. I shook my head quickly to clear the thought. That information was irrelevant; I didn't need to dawdle on it. When the hat got to me, I reached in and grabbed the top one inside of shuffling it like many others. Once I got my paper, I stood up.

Pit looked at me in surprise. "Aren't you going to see who you got?" he asked. I scowled at him.

"Doesn't matter."

"What if you got Robin or Ness?"

"Doesn't matter."

"But I thought you guys were friends!"

"Maybe we are, maybe we're not. How should I know?" I muttered as I made my way towards the door. I was about to head towards my room again when Ness waved to me from the kitchen.

"Dark Pit! Come to the kitchen! We have cookies!" he held up a Christmas tree-shaped cookie sprinkled with red. Seeing the sprinkles reminded me of my glitter problem. If Ness was in the kitchen, Robin was probably in the kitchen too. Maybe his stupid lint-roller idea would work. I walked over to the PSI kid. He grinned widely and proceeded to run back to his table. Robin, his twin, and Toon Link called out a greeting to me. I was right; Roseclere was wearing the exact same thing as Robin with the colors reversed. Toon Link wore his red tunic. Instead of his normal, green hat, he had on a Santa hat. If I remembered correctly, Link was wearing something similar to Toon Link; made sense-ish…I gave them a curt nod before taking a seat. Ness pushed the plate of cookies towards me. I hesitated before taking one.

"Fancy seeing you here, Pittoo," Peach smiled happily as she walked past with a fresh batch of cookies. "You don't come in here very often."

I looked at her, not exactly glaring, "Please stop calling me that."

Peach pouted, "But it's cute! Pittoo!"

I plugged my ears, "Seriously. Stop." I unplugged my ears and bit the cookie. Finding it pretty good, I quickly scarfed it down. I reached for another one.

Roseclere grinned, "You must have inherited the sweet tooth from Pit, eh, Dark Pit?" Her, I could glare at. Undaunted by her remark, I took another cookie and relentlessly swallowed that one too. She just chuckled a bit, "No need to get sour on me. But it does make sense in a way, since you are a reflection of Pit's hidden personality."

"I'm not just a reflection of that idiot's personality!" I slammed my hands on the table, surprising everyone.

Robin held his hands in front of him, "Whoa! Calm down, Dark Pit. We know that."

"Do you really?" I glared. "Do you really know that?"

"Dark Pit, what are you saying?" Roseclere scowled at me. "Of course we know that. You wouldn't be here if you're not 'just a reflection'." I returned her scowl and grabbed another cookie. The tense silence stretched uncomfortably over our table. The silence didn't last long as Peach walked over with another plate of cookies.

She smiled at me in an attempt to calm me. "Did you like the cookies, Dark Pit?"

"…they're delicious," I grunted.

"That's good! Then you just eat to your heart's content, all right?" Peach placed the new plate in front of me. She hummed happily as she walked away.

"Look, Dark Pit. We're worried about you," Roseclere pointed at me. I ignored her. I reached for another cookie to eat. "You've been acting cranky and giving into your anger more than usual. You're losing your cool. The normal Dark Pit would have retorted with a snide remark rather than explode. What's wrong? You can tell us."

"And have you give me therapy? Please," I rolled my eyes. As I finished my cookie, I stood up from my seat. I grabbed two more cookies before turning and walking away. As I closed the door behind me, I heard Toon Link say:

"He really likes sweets, doesn't he?"

I took the stairs by two to return to my room, finishing both of my cookies along the way. I did my usual ritual of locking the door immediately after I stepped in. I was about to flop on my bed again when my window showed a translucent reflection of me. The white wings speckled with red and green glitter in my window reminded me of my own wings. I ignored the reflection and gently pulled my wings to the front. I grimaced at my forgetfulness of asking Robin for his lint-roller. That was the real reason why I went into the kitchen in the first place.

I immensely regretted going there, despite my good fortune of the cookies. I was reminded of what I was seen as and how the world constantly scorned me. I usually ran away from them, but whenever a holiday rolled around (except Halloween because that holiday is freakin' awesome), I couldn't help but mull over my troubles while everybody else went out to celebrate. Seeing everyone else so happy and whatnot made me sick, especially when they were spending so much time with each other. I couldn't stand the sight of everything. Even when the other Smashers asked me to join them, some feeling stopped me from doing so. I always refused, taking on the lone wolf persona. I couldn't help it. I didn't feel like I had the right to join them. I was just a clone of Pit, not somebody special and original to spend time with the others. Pit was enough to satisfy their needs. Even if I did join, it would just mean that there were two Pits in the group now. How annoying would that get?

I released my wings, letting go of the paper for my gift-receiver as well. It was a little crinkled from my hard grip. I forgot that I had it in my hand all this time; I had eaten the cookies with my left hand. I reached down to grab it when the name jumped out to me.

Lucina.

I felt the blood rush to my face at the sudden realization that _I_ was Lucina's Secret Santa. How stupid could I get?! I didn't think it was even astronomically possible for me to get her paper. Lo and behold, some jerk from above just had to have a stupid sense of humor. Now that I got Lucina's paper, there was no way now that I could ignore this stupid Christmasy activity. If I had gotten somebody else, I wouldn't waste so much energy and effort in my gift. But for Lucina…

I quickly picked up the paper to see what she wrote down. Her handwriting was really neat…the first thing she wrote was a good book. She was probably influenced by her mother…Her second gift choice was a carousel picture frame. Huh…The last thing she wrote was "anything sensible". Great…Maybe I should get her a book. Nice and easy and on top of her list. But for some reason, I didn't feel like that gift would be adequate enough. The carousel picture frame might be a good choice, but what did Lucina mean by "sensible"? Clothes? Jewelry? A new sword? Armor?

I was probably over-thinking it…I left the paper on the floor. I buried my face into my pillow, dreading the day of Christmas when I have to give Lucina her present. "…I hate Christmas…"

* * *

Pittoo: ...I really hate you.

Me: Yeah. I'm pretty sure the "jerk" you were talking about was me and every other fanfiction writer.

Pittoo: At least every other writer has the decency to write quality stories.

Me: Hey. Low blow...please review!


	3. Chapter 3: SkyWorld Knows I Tried

Pittoo: *looks at this chapter* *looks at me* You're a d!ck.

Me: LANGUAGE! *duct-tapes his mouth*

Pittoo: *struggles to get tape off*

* * *

SkyWorld Knows I Tried

Thirteen days left until Christmas.

Hades, take my soul now. I knew I had to stop procrastinating about going to the mall to get Lucina's Secret Santa gift. But my deep hatred of shopping prevented me from leaving the Smash Mansion each time. It didn't help when other Smashers invited, sometimes pressured, me to go with them. Like I said before, it wasn't right for me to go along with them. I refused each time.

"You're going to have to go out sometime soon, Dark Pit," Samus had huffed as she went out with Captain Falcon. I had crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Staying in here won't kill me, Justin Bailey." Samus didn't take the bait, but the look in her eyes had alerted me to watch out the next time we fought each other.

"Pittoo!" my tormentor shouted through my door. I groaned at the thought of opening the door to reveal my twin. I tried to ignore him as I turned back to my 3DS. Pit started to bang on the door loudly, cutting me off from my music. "DARK PIT! OPEN UP!"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted back.

"DARK PIT, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

"I don't want it!"

"I WILL USE MARIO AND LUIGI'S FIREBALLS TO SET YOUR DOOR AFLAME! I WILL USE DONKEY KONG'S GIANT PUNCH AND CAPTAIN FALCON'S FALCON PUNCH TO BREAK YOUR DOOR! I WILL USE FOX'S FIRE FOX AND NESS'S PK FLASH TO ERUPT YOUR DOOR! I WILL USE JIGGLYPUFF'S ROLLOUT AND YOSHI'S EGG ROLL TO KNOCK YOUR DOOR DOWN! I WILL USE SAMUS'S MISSILES AND CHARGE SHOT TO SHOOT YOUR DOOR DOWN! I WILL USE LINK'S BOMB TO BLOW YOUR DOOR UP! I WILL USE KIRBY TO EAT YOUR DOOR! I WILL SPAM PIKACHU'S STUPID DOWN B MOVE TO EXPLODE YOUR DOOR! I WILL CALL META KNIGHT! I WILL-!

"YAY, PITTOO!" Pit cheered once I opened my door. He seemed unperturbed at the obvious fury on my face. Without me inviting him in, Pit charged right through to flop on my bed. Luckily, I had safely hidden my 3DS in my drawer before I opened the door.

"Pit, so help me, get out," I pointed out of my room. Pit shook his head.

"Nope!"

"Pit-."

"Here! Lady Palutena made this with my help!" Pit shoved something warm and fuzzy in my face. I backed away to get a closer look at "this". It was a like a dark, blue mitten but in the shape of a wing (the lint-roller was surprisingly useful in getting the red and green glitter off my wings…). A string connected the two wing-mittens together. "I didn't think you'll like bright colors, so I managed to convince Lady Palutena to use a dark blue, which still represents winter for Christmas! Do you like it?" Pit asked hopefully. I looked at him and noticed that he was wearing his own green and red wing-mittens. The gold bells still rang from the tips of his wings. I looked back at the wing-mittens. They did look warm-NO! I threw it at him, causing him to frantically catch them.

"I don't like them. I don't even need them," I growled. Pit looked shock. He opened his mouth to protest:

"B-b-but won't your wings get cold? I know mine do."

"No, they don't," I lied. I pulled my wings close to me.

Pit pointed at them, "See?! See?! They're frosted like floor ice cream! You'll get sick if you don't warm them up!" He held the wing-mittens out to me. I pushed it away with a scowl.

"I said, I don't need them! I'm used to the cold!"

"Nobody gets used to the cold!"

"Ice Climbers."

"They're wearing parkas!"

"Charizard."

"He's a Fire-type Pokémon!"

"I said, I don't need them!"

"I say, you do need them!" Pit shoved the wing-mittens in my face. I have had enough of this. In my frustration, I took them violently from his hands and threw them out my door. Marth unfortunately got one smacked in his face. He grumbled a bit, glaring at us before fixing his hair and walking away. I didn't care.

I couldn't endure this nonsense anymore. I didn't think it was even possible for my twin to get even more annoying than he already was. My locked room didn't seem like a good option to stay away from him. I needed to get out of here to where I can be alone. I didn't want to interact with anyone any more than I had to this month. I even avoided contact with Ness and Robin. I knew that if I did bump into somebody, they would try to spread the stupid "Christmas cheer" to me. Multiple Smashers tried each time I came down for meals (Master Hand refused permitting eating meals in the rooms. He explained that mealtime was that we could gather together for once like a "family"…whatever that meant…). It irritated me to no end. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? They should, since it was the right thing to do to somebody like me.

I scowled at Pit before starting to walk outside.

"Dark Pit!" Pit reached out and pulled on my shoulder, stopping me. He turned me around to face him, "What's wrong with you? Don't you understand that Lady Palutena _made _that for _you_? She just finished both of them today!"

I gave short bark of laughter, "Your precious goddess actually wasted her time on such trivial things? Pul-leaze! She could have just poofed one up! She didn't need to go through so much trouble making something as stupid as that."

"You don't get it, do you?" Pit shook his head at me. "It wouldn't mean anything if she poofed one up. She made it with her own hands because she cares about you."

"Yeah right. If she really cared about me, she would stop calling me Pittoo."

"Dark Pit…are you mad at us because we celebrated Christmas without you back in Angel Land?" Pit looked sorrowful at me. I actually took a step back at the sudden change in subject. Pit took a deep breath, as if to control himself, "That's why you're so grouchy, aren't you? You never really celebrated Christmas with anybody. But we tried to invite you! We really did!"

"Don't make me laugh!" I knocked his hand away from my shoulder. "I never wanted to celebrate Christmas with you in the first place!"

"Then why? Why are you pushing everyone away?! Why are you pushing me away now?!" Pit yelled. He looked down on the ground, "You never really pushed me away before…especially after you said how we were connected. That we're two sides of the same coin."

"Exactly," I scowled. Pit looked up, confusion clear on his face.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't that make us closer?"

I turned away from him, "That's all I'll ever be. The other side of you. A clone of an angel. An incomplete copy of you." I punched the wall in anger, causing Pit to jump slightly at the sudden act of aggression.

"A Pittwo," without waiting for him to reply, I ran away. I wanted to run away from everything, to escape from this horrid place of a "home". I closed my ears to the sound of Pit calling for me. I sprinted down the hall, narrowly missing Mr. Game and Watch. The walking paper-cut beeped in irritation, but I ignored him. I avoided jumping over the railings this time. My wings were so cold that I couldn't feel them anymore. I managed to reach ground level without another incident. Then I raced towards the exit.

"Oh, Pitto-your wings! Where are your wing-mittens?"

Great. It was Pit's precious goddess. I stopped with my hand on the doorknob. I craned my neck to see the goddess wearing a light red coat over her dress. Palutena had a worried expression on her face. I turned away from her, "I don't need them."

"Dark Pit."

I started.

"If you don't wear them, you'll freeze your wings. It would take a long and difficult time for you to recover. During that time, you wouldn't be able to participate in any of the Smash tournaments. Do you really want that?"

I opened the door, shivering at the freezing cold that blew inside. I spat in her direction, "I didn't need anything from you back in Angel Land. I don't need anything now." Before she could reply, I dashed outside, slamming the door behind me. The harsh snow quickly bit into my hands, face, and wings. A misty cloud escaped from my mouth when I exhaled. I pulled my wings as close as possible to my semi-warm clothes; I regretted not wearing heavier gear. The frost Pit mentioned before were accumulating as the snow found refuge between my feathers. My wings were so stiff, I felt like I won't be able to fly anymore. I didn't care. I suffered through it every year. I could suffer through it this year. I could suffer through the increasing, stabbing pain in my heart this year too.

It was a lot warmer inside the Smash Mansion, but I hated to be in there right now. I trudged through the snow, doing my best to ignore the howling wind screaming abuse at me. I didn't care where I was going. I just wanted to get away from the home of my troubles. I shivered violently in an effort to ward off the cold. My teeth chattered like the end was coming. The winter and snow easily bit through my garments, chilling me to the bone. It relentlessly attacked my wings, sending its unsympathetic message to me: _Leave, Pittoo! You don't belong here or anywhere!_

My mind was growing dull. I could barely walk now. My whole body felt numb; I could barely hold my wings close to me. The sun refused to grace me with a few of his warm rays, further driving me into my despair. I blinked warily and rapidly against the wind. I shook away the feeling of regret of not accepting the wing-mittens. The feeling still returned, along with another feeling.

Remorse.

I needed them.

But they didn't need me. Pit could survive without me. I couldn't survive without Pit. It made me sick that I had to rely on him when he could obviously live without me. If anything, it would be better for him if I really did disappear. Nobody would know his true feelings then. He could continue his puppet life of serving his precious goddess forever without a care in the world.

After walking blindly, I realized I had reached a solitary pine tree, a little further apart from the trees in the forest. I sat behind it so that it would shield me from the blowing wind. I still felt the cold, but it wasn't as bad as before. I rubbed my hands together to warm them up. I then alternated placing them on my wings and rubbing them again. A flash of light in the ground caught my eye. I stared into the frozen lake that the pine trees surrounded. The image that greeted me compelled me into staring. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the reflection, especially since my thoughts were dwelling on my turmoil right now.

Blue eyes stared back at me. Snow covered the reflection's brown hair, just as it was covering mine. The reflection wore the same clothing, only in pure white. I could barely discern the snow blending in with the frozen, white wings. It looked almost like me.

But in reality, it was Pit. My reflection was the splitting image of Pit. The first time I saw my reflection was when I visited a river in Angel Land for water. I originally thought that Pit was behind me. When I turned to see no one there, I realized that my reflection took on the image of Pit. Why? Maybe because I was the manifestation of Pit's emotions and the water and mirror and whatever stuff that reflects instead reveals Pit to emphasize that I was only a reflection of Pit. Even though I knew it was true, I initially didn't want to accept it. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't only Pit's reflection, that I was my own person. But it was all futile. The more I tried to find differences between us, the more I found similarities that I didn't want to believe. I hated it. I hated it even more when other people whispered about me, reminding me about their hatred for my being a clone to Pit. Pit in Smash was enough. Why did they need another copy? Pittoo wasn't anything special.

I finally found the will to escape the lake's spell. I rubbed my hands again, attempting to warm myself again. Yet after being reminded of my problems, I didn't want to do anything. I hugged myself tightly and buried my face into my arms. They don't need me back at the Smash Mansion…they have enough original characters…they don't need another stupid clone…go celebrate Christmas with those guys…

"There you are, Dark Pit!" a warm voice cried out. I raised my head quickly in response. I looked up to see Lucina towering over me. She wrapped her cloak closer around her before reaching for my hands. "We've been searching all over for you!" she held my hands, starting slightly at their temperature. "You're so cold!"

I quickly pulled them away from her. I rubbed them together. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing!" Lucina grabbed my hands again. She rubbed them in her gloved hands, warming them up quickly. "You should look in a mirror. You're blue all over!" I looked away when I felt my face warming up. The cold wasn't bothering me as much now. My heart threatened to pop out any moment. The Fire Emblem character pulled me up. "What are you doing out here all alone?" she handed me another cloak. I accepted it, draping it over my shoulders to cover up my frozen wings.

"I…just wanted some time alone," I told her. She gave me a look of disbelief. I growled, "It's the truth. I can't stand being in the mansion right now."

"Dark Pit, if you stay out here too long, you might get hypothermia or even frostbite. Why didn't you bring a jacket?"

"I was fine," I snarled. "I'm used to it."

Lucina glared at me. She grabbed a hold of my wrist, this time in an iron grip. I yelped a bit from the slight pain. She proceeded to drag me back in the direction she came from. I tried to resist, but somehow she gained the strength of Little Mac and Ganondorf combined. "I'm not going let you die out here, Dark Pit."

"I suffered worse weather back in Angel Land. A little snow won't hurt me."

"I won't allow it! You might be familiar with it, but you can still die. I'm not going to lose anybody anymore."

Great. I activated her "save everybody, no one left behind" instinct. I knew that no amount of protesting or resisting would stop her. I had no choice but to follow her back to the bane of my life so far. Despite my ill feeling against her actions, I was a bit confused about the warmth that I felt right now.

I was surprised that it took a while for us to return. I went a long way. Lucina pushed the doors open. A few Smashers looked over at us in surprise. One of them was somebody I was hoping to avoid on my return. Pit gasped loudly before running towards me.

"Pittoo!" he cried, hugging me tightly. He quickly let go of me, shock written all over his face. "You're so cold! Hurry! To the fire!" he pulled my hands towards the main hall where a roaring fire licked hungrily at the logs in the fireplace. Lucina followed from behind. I wanted to resist Pit's actions. I wanted to run away to my room again. When did Pit get so strong? Upon reaching the fire, he pushed me down, forcing me to sit. I glared at him, but he ignored it.

"Blanket. Blanket. Blanket. Gotta tell the others…" I heard him mutter to himself. He left the room, leaving me and Lucina alone. I turned away from her and stared instead at the fire. It crackled gleefully from the logs. Stockings labeled with young Smashers' names hung from the mantel. A large, green wreath with a red ribbon proudly overlooked the area above the fireplace. I took off the cloak so that I could warm my wings right by the fire. Rustling alerted me to her sitting down.

"Why didn't you just stay in your room like you usually do?" Lucina questioned.

I felt the urge to look at her but resisted it. "Pit kept barging in. Going outside held some privacy for me."

I could sense Lucina cross her arms with a disapproving look on her face, "That was really stupid of you."

I finally looked at her with a scowl, "How else was I supposed to escape Pit? That guy keeps getting into my room no matter what I do!"

"What's wrong with that? He likes you. That's why he keeps visiting you."

"He's being annoying."

"Dark Pit…I know something's bothering you. What's wrong? You can tell me."

I dropped my scowl at her request. I turned my attention back into the fire. The silence covered us like a blanket. The only sounds ringing in our ears were the crackling of the fire. I was feeling warmer already. I was grudgingly thankful for Pit pulling me towards the fire so swiftly. I started feeling my wings again, but they were still stiff.

I wasn't sure whether I should tell Lucina about my troubles. I partially hinted them to Pit, but knowing that guy, he didn't understand me. Lucina, on the other hand, might be able to understand my situation. After all, she was Marth's clone. But she didn't start out as a clone. She was originally the how-many-greats granddaughter of Marth. Lucina was her own character. Would she understand my situation? I might have turned to Mewtwo since he started out as a clone like I did. But he was his own character in Melee. He wasn't tied down to his original's move set. I was. They belonged. I didn't.

"If you continue to keep it bottled up inside, it'll only hurt you more," Lucina coaxed. I sighed. She was right. I've been keeping it bottled up for the longest time. Maybe it was time that somebody else knew about it. Maybe Lucina would understand.

"I hate being a clone," I finally muttered.

"A clone?" she echoed. I nodded.

"I'm just a manifestation of Pit's inner thoughts, the things he keeps to himself. I'm like him in multiple ways: my appearance, my fighting style, my choice of weapons, even my skill level. Despite all of that, I'm still flawed as a clone. Pit broke the Mirror of Truth before I was completed. I was supposed to side with Hades, but I decided to stay neutral instead. I eventually sided with Pit and his goddess because if he dies, I die. Even then, I hated being around him. So I left them to their little happy world. They didn't need me.

"Then I got invited to Smash Bros. But guess what? Apparently, the people playing the damn game have a low tolerance for clones. You know that firsthand, Lucina. The people hate us for taking in a space for some 'original' character like Ridley. What's the use of having two people with the same move set after all? They already have enough palette swamps for eight different players. Why the heck add another eight for a clone? It's so stupid to even include clones in the game when they _clearly _don't need them."

"That's what's bothering you?" Lucina asked. I detected the surprise in her voice and remained silent. "Look, Dark Pit. You may be a clone in Smash, but you still have some differences that separate you from Pit like your Side Special and your Final Smash."

"That doesn't matter!" I said fiercely. "People still see me as a copy! An imitation! A worthless clone that shouldn't even be here!" I laughed bitterly:

"Christmas is apparently the time to spend time with the ones you love. How can you celebrate it properly if you can't even tell who loves you? What's the use of Christmas when it's clear that everyone around you hates you?"

"You really don't see it, do you?" Lucina said in astonishment. I turned to her, scowling.

"See what?"

"How much the people around you care about you. Can't you see? Robin and Ness enjoy spending time with you. Even though Palutena teases you, she still worries about you. Look how far Pit went to try and include you in the Christmas celebration and decoration. And some of us even went out to find you! Are you really blind to all of that?"

It wasn't true! "They only care about Pit!" I shouted, shooting up from the ground. "Pit, Dark Pit! It's the same person to them!" I held my head, "No matter how much you look at it, Pit and Dark Pit are the same freakin' person! They look the same! They act the same! They like the same things! Dark Pit is just a stupid clone of Pit! It wouldn't matter if he disappeared! Nobody would care! Especially not that damn, annoying angel since I am what he kept to himself all these years! People only see me as Pit! _I'm_ starting to see myself as Pit! Even when I try to look at myself, I only see Pit! That's all I am! I'm just a dark Pittwo!"

SMACK!

My hand flew to where a red welt was forming. Lucina breathed loudly from the exertion. I stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't see her face as she was bent towards the ground. A crowd of Smashers looked in curiously, wondering what all the fuss was about. Pit was standing in front of them with blankets in his arms, his mouth wide open to clearly show everyone his own shock. Lucina looked up at me. Something clear was forming at the corner of her eyes. "You're so selfish, Dark Pit!" she muttered. I rubbed my cheek. I should have known this wouldn't work. Time to take up the mask again. Despite the multiple stabs in my heart, I forced myself a smirk to push her away. I crossed my arms:

"Look who finally caught up!"

"Dark Pit!" she cried in frustration. "You're so stupid and ignorant and selfish!"

"Is that so?!" I shouted back, clenching my fists. "Well, that would teach you not to get close to me!" Lucina gasped slightly, covering her hands with her mouth. Her eyes began to mist over. I stepped back, gritting my teeth. I turned quickly and stormed towards the stairs to go to my room. The crowd of Smashers parted like the Red Sea. I could hear their muttering and questioning about what just happened. Their voices made my chest crumble further. I was about to head up the stairs when Pit grabbed my shoulder.

"Dark Pit, wait!"

I quickly knocked his hand away. I glowered at him. "Little pest," I spat as I raced up the stairs again. Something in my eyes caused me to blink rapidly on reflex. I wiped my eyes with my arm, feeling something wet. I finally reached my room after what seemed like hours. As usual, I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. I fell on my bed, hugging the pillow. I buried my face into my pillow. I wished could just die right now…I wished could just leave…I wished could just disappear.

But I really wished that I could take back everything I said to Lucina. It would have been better if I never told her at all. I probably ruined her Christmas for her. She didn't need to worry about me. She should be celebrating Christmas with her family and friends. I didn't deserve to celebrate that stupid holiday with anybody after all I done.

* * *

Me: *nods* Deep stuff...

Pittoo: *aims Dark Pit Staff at me*

Me: EEEEEKK! IT'LL GET BETTER! IT'LL BE MORE CHEERFUL! I PROMISE!


	4. Chapter 4: Sick, Peeved, Out of My Mind

Me: I can do this...I can do this...crap...I can't do this...THE WORD COUNT!

Pittoo: *shoots me*

* * *

Sick, Peeved, Out of My Mind

Twelve days until Christmas.

I sneezed again just as Palutena entered my room with a tray containing a steaming bowl of soup, suspicious bottle of pills, and clear glass of water. She shook her head, smiling. The goddess placed the tray on my nightstand. "Dark Pit, this is exactly why I told you to wear your wing-mittens," Palutena lightly scolded. "And now you're cold and miserable with the flu."

I tightened the blanket around me, bringing my wings closer to my back, "You're not my mother."

The goddess covered her mouth with a hand. The corners of her mouth were still tilted upward in that stupid smile of hers, "If that's the way you feel, Pittoo…Now eat your soup."

I looked over to the hot soup. I felt the insides of my mouth watering just looking at it. However I tightened my expression and turned away. I leaned against my wall, "I'll eat it later," I muttered.

Palutena sat at the foot of my bed. She took the spoon and scooped up some soup. I watched her with a guarded look. The goddess blew gently at the soup to cool it. Then she directed it towards me with a happy grin, "Here comes the train, Pittoo! Say aaaahhhhhhh!"

"I-I'm not a little kid!" I spluttered indignantly. "I don't need you to feed me!" While I was still talking, Palutena shoved the spoon in my mouth. Despite my protests, I had no choice but to swallow. Even though the goddess had cooled the soup a bit, it was still hot. I gasped in pain, sticking out my tongue to cool it. Palutena's giggles prompted me to glare at her. She dipped the spoon in to the bowl again. I panicked slightly when she proceeded to blow the spoon again. The goddess held it towards me. I leaned backwards, putting distance between myself and the utensil. I held up a hand to stop her.

"Fine! I'll eat it now!"

Palutena's smile widened. She released her hold on the spoon once I had it. As I gulped it down, the goddess positioned the bed tray (yeah, it really was a bed tray…) in front of me. She stood up from her seat at the foot of my bed, "Make sure to take two pills after you eat all your soup. Dr. Mario reassured me that once you do so and get some rest, you'll be as good as new."

"…how do I know they're not the same ones that he's always throwing at me?" I grumbled as I continued to eat the soup. I was pretty sure Palutena didn't make this, considering how there were carrots floating around. It was delicious, but I resisted the temptation to abandon my spoon to lift bowl clear and drain it quickly. I didn't want the goddess to see me as some desperate beggar.

The goddess laughed lightly, "Don't worry. I made sure of it." She watched me silently. Only the sound of my slurping echoed in my room. I tried to ignore the goddess's stare. Her steady eyes were getting on my nerves…couldn't I eat my soup in peace? I returned her look, hoping to give a hint that she was being rude.

"You can go now. I don't need anymore help."

"If that's how you feel, Pittoo," Palutena sighed. I returned my focus on my food. Because of that, I was caught off-guard when the goddess hugged my head. She patted me a couple of times. "Feel better soon, all right, Dark Pit? A lot of people would be sad if you're too sick to celebrate Christmas with them."

I wanted to push her away. I wanted to flip the bed tray and scream at the goddess to leave me the freak alone. I wanted to push her out of my room so I could finally have some peace and quiet. I wanted to be left alone.

Yet I just nodded numbly to her statements. I couldn't help it. It was like Palutena casted some weird, goddess spell over me to make me frozen. It had to be that. Was it her fault too that I felt some type of satisfaction in my chest? It had to be. I never felt it before. It just had to be her.

Seemingly satisfied with my answer, Palutena released me. She smiled again at me, albeit a little sad. She then turned and walked out of my room without another word. The door clicked shut, finally leaving me to my own devices.

I should have been happy that Pit's precious goddess left. But for some reason…that weird satisfaction I felt earlier was replaced by my old stabbing. Damn it all. It was definitely that goddess's fault that my mind was in complete turmoil right now. I knew I should never have allowed Palutena to get close to me when I discovered that I got a cold from being underdressed. Once she heard from Pit (yes, Pit-stain had somehow gotten through my traps again), the goddess charged to my room. She forbade anybody from coming into my room, much to Pit's chagrin. Palutena locked my window and forced me to wrap my blanket around myself for warmth. She lectured me on my stupidity before rushing back outside to get soup and consult Dr. Mario. When she opened the door, she had to shoo away Pit and co. waiting outside my room. The goddess threatened to make barbeque out of all of them if she caught them near my door. She explained that it was for my recovery and if they wanted me to recover faster, they had to leave me alone. I was a bit touched at the care Palutena gave me, but I hardened my heart soon after. She was only doing it because I was just a reflection of her beloved intern angel, Pit.

But…maybe she really did care about me? Lucina did say that everybody cared about me for me yet I couldn't see it…but…that couldn't be true…Palutena never cared about me before. Why would she care about me now? Was it because of Christmas? That was probably it. She was just in the spirit of caring for everybody. Then again…I remember instances when she tried to tell me something or do something for me, but I always turned away from her. Pit and the others, even…Was I really that selfish to not see the things they were doing for me and appreciate it?

I shook my head to clear away my thoughts. The deep thinking caused me a bad headache. I quickly finished my soup without any distractions. I opened the bottle and dumped two pills out on my hand. They looked different enough from the ones Dr. Mario used as ammo. Maybe they were okay…I should give the doctor the benefit of the doubt. It was just my crankiness about Palutena earlier that made me say that. I popped them into my mouth and quickly washed them down with water.

Get some rest. That was the second thing the doctor instructed. I placed the bed tray on the floor before lying on my side. I pulled my blanket up to my chin, tucking my wings underneath the covers. I shuffled around a bit to get comfortable. The pills must have had some Sleep Powder or something because my eyes got heavy extremely fast. Before I knew, I had drifted to unconsciousness.

…

Eleven days until Christmas.

Dr. Mario was right. I did feel better the next day. It was weird how his medicine could do that…I jumped a bit when I heard a knock on my door. Feeling a bit better, both in health and attitude thanks to the medicine (I guess…), I walked to the door and opened it. Pit stood before me, smiling widely.

"Feeling better, Dark Pit?"

I nodded silently, my stare unwavering.

Pit shuffled his feet awkwardly. He scratched his head in the absence of words. "Well…uh…since you're better…want to have a snowball fight with us?" he invited. He grinned widely, "I asked Lady Palutena if you could come. She said that if you felt better and you wanted to, she would allow it."

I snorted in derision, "Since when did I need that goddess's permission to do the things I want?"

Pit's face lightened up, "So you'll join us?"

"No."

The angel's face quickly fell. I smirked at that. I really enjoyed breaking his hopes. Pit gave me the puppy eyes (like that would work on me…) "Please, Dark Pit? It'll be really fun! And Ness said something about owing him a snow day."

"I'm not in debt to that kid. No," I said.

"Come on!"

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Lucina's playing too!"

"…No."

"Aw! Come on, Dark Pit!"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"The spelling!"

As we continued to argue, a flash of pink appeared in my room. We stopped our dispute long enough to recognize Kamek floating on the broom. At the sight of Bowser's underling, I felt a bead of sweat trail down my neck. The Magikoopa waved his wand, causing a pile of white envelopes to appear on my desk. Pit ogled at all the mail I got while I stared at them in horror.

"Enjoy your daily dose of hate, Pittoo!" Kamek laughed at me. I jumped to tackle him, but he flew right out of my reach. I grunted from the pain of landing on my floor. The Magikoopa snickered at my failed attempt for revenge. He spun in place, disappearing in his familiar flash of pink. I held my head in despair. Why did he have to deliver them now when Pit was here? Did he wanted me to suffer even more by risking my secret? Probably, considering the Magikoopa's past actions...

"Um…Dark Pit?" Pit ventured forward. I shot up from the ground, startling my twin. I dusted myself off. "Dark Pit…is that…hate mail?"

"What? This?" I pointed to the pile nonchalantly. "They're just…magazine subscriptions."

Pit had a suspicious look in his eyes. He strolled over purposefully to the pile. No! I couldn't let him see it! Not after I was able to hide them all this time! Before his hand touched an envelope, I smacked his hand away.

"Ow! Pittoo!" Pit gave me a pitiful look as he rubbed his hand.

"Don't touch them!" I shouted. "And stop calling me that!"

Pit scowled at me, "Dark Pit, I need to see if they're hate mail."

"They're not."

"Then let me see just one."

No! I couldn't let him see them! I just couldn't! I knew that if Pit found out, he would complain to Master Hand. If Master Hand knew, I suspected that I would get even more hate mail. Despite how the other clones stopped getting hate mail, my haters didn't seem to let up. I couldn't let anybody know about this. Thinking fast, my eyes fell to my window. I saw Ness and Toon Link making snow angels while Lucina chatted with her mother and uncle (Yes, Roseclere married Chrom). There were a few other Smashers hanging around as well. That's when I got it. Despite his protests, I pushed Pit towards the door (I always was the stronger angel):

"I'll go to the snowball fight!"

Pit forgot the hate mail immediately. "YAY! PITTOO'S COMING!" he cheered. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with the strength of a Reaper. "NO BACKING OUT!" I glared at him before looking back at the pile of mail on my desk. I made a mental note to burn them all once I got back. At the speed we were going, Sonic wouldn't have the right to say that we were too slow. We reached the front door in no time. As we pulled on our boots, Palutena walked by.

"Heading out?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at the stupid question. Pit nodded happily.

"Yup, Lady Palutena! Dark Pit's feeling better, so we're going outside for snowball fights!"

"I see. Oh! Dark Pit."

I looked up to see the goddess hold out the blue wing-mittens towards me. An encouraging smile lit her face.

"Please wear them."

I turned away. No, I wasn't going to wear those. I placed my hand on the knob. A hand rested on mine. I looked up to see sorrow in Pit's eyes. I gulped silently at the sudden change in emotion. Was this guy bipolar or something?

"Please? We don't want you to be sick…" he pleaded.

"…" I knew they wouldn't take no for an answer, and I couldn't run away like last time. Not if I wanted to get sick again. Besides, the Smashers outside would be able to stop me easily. I extended my wings, crossing my arms. A bright smile crossed Pit's face. He moved behind me. I felt somebody gently hold my wings out. A warm, fuzzy feeling enveloped my wings. I looked over my shoulder to see Pit pull the wing-mittens close to my back.

"See? Now your wings won't get cold!" Pit grinned. He opened the door and raced outside. "PITTOO'S JOINING US, EVERYBODY!"

"Don't announce it!" I shouted at him. I was about to follow him when Palutena's arms wrapped around me in an embrace. I struggled reflexively, "What are you doing?!"

"Have fun, all right, Dark Pit?" Palutena grinned.

I stopped struggling. Like before, I could only nod to her request. She finally relinquished me from her hug. I jumped away before she could change her mind. Guessing my thoughts, Palutena just smiled at me and shooed me away with her hand. I swallowed and began running outside. I wasn't sure if she could hear what I muttered to her before I left:

"Thanks for the wing-mittens…I guess…"

* * *

Me: How sweet. *evil face* Snowball fights...

Pittoo: *grins* Won't that be fun...

Me: Thank you to all those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I'm-a so happy!


	5. Chapter 5: SNOWBALLS!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SCREW BEING DISQUALIFIED! I ENTERED THIS CONTEST, GOT HYPED FOR IT, AND I AIN'T GIVING UP 'CAUSE OF SOME STUPID WORD COUNT! I STARTED THIS STORY FOR THIS CONTEST, AND I'M FINISHING THIS STORY FOR THIS CONTEST!

Pittoo: ...

Me: SNOWBALLS!

Pittoo: *throws one at me*

* * *

SNOWBALLS!

"Okay! These are going to be the teams!" Pit began pointing to each Smasher. "Me, Pittoo-."

"Stop calling me that!" I immediately retorted.

Pit ignored me and continued, "Toon, Lucina, Shulk, Pikachu, Greninja, Kirby, and Meta Knight would be on the Green Team. Robin, Roseclere, Ness, Lucas, Falco, Captain Falcon and Charizard would be on the Red Team. Since you guys have Charizard, we get two more than you."

"Aren't we going to be at a disadvantage since both tacticians are on the same side?" Lucina asked.

Pit laughed, "Who needs tactics in a snowball fight?"

Robin and Roseclere exchanged a glance before smiling at my twin. "Don't be so sure, about that, Pit," Robin warned. "Wait, why am I stuck with Captain Falcon?" the tactician glared at the F-Zero racer, who glared back.

"Deal with it," Roseclere sighed.

"Why are we stuck with the smaller people?" I asked.

"…Because we're awesome!" Pit pumped his fist in the air. "And we have Meta Knight!" I facepalmed at his stupid reasoning. Maybe I should have just let him see my hate mail…anything would be better than this.

The rules were simple. Pelt snowballs at the other side until they give up. Or die from deprivation of oxygen due to being buried in the snow for too long (I think I preferred the second way of a default win. It would be nice to see Captain Falcon struggling in the snow). Those who decided to quit before the match was settled were quarantined into a designated area where they would enjoy hot chocolate while watching the remaining Smashers duke it out (If it wasn't my pride, I would gladly walk over to that area right now). We each had ten minutes or so to make a suitable fort. Each fort had to be at most seven meters away from each other. We had the choice of throwing from our fort or getting closer to their fort to attack. Heck, we could infiltrate their fort if we wanted to…I knew those tacticians were going to be a problem.

Apparently Pit, Toon, Shulk, Greninja, and Meta Knight were in charge of making our fort. The rest of us Green Team set about creating our ammo. I shivered as I gathered snow into my hand. I patted it down to form a rough sphere. It was going to get smashed sooner or later, so I just left it like that. I watched in slight amusement at Kirby's struggle to make a snowball. It kept slipping from his…hands…Eventually Lucina suggested for Toon to swap with Kirby. This solution worked out nicely and we had an extensive amount of ammo. I glanced over my shoulder to see my other teammates finish a decent-looking fortress. The walls stood to my shoulders with small windows for the shorter members to throw snowballs. Checking to make sure that everything was in tip-top shape, Pit circled our base while the others continued to smooth down snow and make more snowballs.

"FALCON SNOWBALL!" yelled the familiar, annoying voice. We all looked up to see Pit get slammed by a snowball. The force was surprising, my twin falling face-first into the snow. I glared at Captain Falcon, who saluted with a smirk on his face, "Show me your moves!"

Pit leaped to his feet and pointed at the Red Team. "THIS FIGHT IS ON!" he shouted back. He scurried back behind our fortress. Stealing the snowball I was still patting down, Pit threw it at the other team. The snowball sailed through the air and landed on the Red Team's fortress, which looked pretty much the same as ours without the windows. There was an awkward pause as we looked at the area where the snowball landed. A slap echoed through the frigid air (it was my facepalm at my twin's idiocy).

"Prepare yourself!" Robin yelled, brandishing his iron sword. His team cheered and began throwing snowballs at us. We quickly retaliated with our own snowballs. Everywhere I looked, I saw Smashers hitting and getting hit. I ducked my head when a snowball was about to slam into me. I drew my arm back and brought it forward again. I aimed it at Roseclere. And she did something I didn't expect.

"Arcfire!" she blasted her fire magic at my snowball, melting it and the snow around it instantly. My mouth dropped in surprise at the sudden development.

"That's…not good," Shulk muttered. Then I noticed something that the Avatars probably noticed since Pit assigned the teams.

I jerked Pit's scarf towards me, "You're a freakin' idiot! You put all the Fire users on the same side!"

"I did?!"

"Yup! You did!" Ness called from the other side.

"B-but we have Meta Knight!"

"Do you realize that he got seriously nerfed due to being broken in Brawl?!"

"Low blow, Dark Pit," Meta Knight muttered as he made another snowball, calmly avoiding the snowballs falling around him.

"Sorry," I apologized. I glanced back at the other team. They grinned triumphantly at us. My mind began whirling for some type of strategy to beat them. Though my team tried to turn this snowball fight around, the Avatars obviously had a good plan working out for them as our snowballs never exactly reach their base. Stopping my attack, I watched them carefully from one of our windows. Apparently the Avatars, Ness, and Captain Falcon were in charge of offense while Lucas, Falco, and Charizard took defense. I noticed how occasionally the attackers also switched to defense to protect their teammates. I examined my team. Most were covered in snow due to poor defense. The other side barely had any snow on their bodies.

"Incoming!" Toon yelled, catching my attention. I looked up just in time to see a monstrous snowball falling towards us. Acting on instinct, I jumped upwards. I called my Guardian Obitars, reflecting the snowball back at the other side. Caught off-guard, the Red Team quickly ducked behind their fort. Charizard let out a huge roar and Flamethrower, melting the giant snowball. Despite it not being a direct hit, I got the satisfaction of the Red Team getting wet from the aftermath rain.

"If you can use your weapons and power, so can we!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" my team cheered.

"Time to tip the scales!" Robin yelled. They suddenly threw snowballs with a newfound vigor. We retaliated, only this time with more power. Shulk had entered his Smash Mode. Each snowball he threw had the same strength as Captain Falcon's, barely giving our opponents time to react. Kirby and Meta Knight worked defenses, the pink puffball sucking up the snowballs to hurl them back and his rival destroying them with Mach Tornado. Greninja easily caught the snowballs and threw them back at the Red Team. Pit, Toon, and I also covered the others with our shields while striking back with our own snowballs. Lucina and Pikachu both pelted icy ammo with shocking speed.

Despite our new strength, the Red Team didn't let up. Both Ness and Lucas batted our snowballs back. Falco easily deflected some of our ammos with his Reflector. The Avatars, Captain Falcon, and Charizard continued to fling their snowballs at us. Whenever they got the chance, they also destroyed our snowballs with fire, albeit not as much as before when we didn't use our powers. I can tell you one thing for sure: this was no normal snowball fight with the amount of fires and weapons getting pulled out.

"Hands off my bread!"

"Don't try me, Pittoo!" I got a face full of snow after that taunt, courtesy of an angry Falco.

"GAME ON!" I shouted. I chucked one snowball and deflected another with my Electroshock. Seeing the electrified snowball, the Red Team cleared the area where it was going to land. It sizzled and died once it reached the ground.

"For my father!" Lucina viciously hurled a snowball at her mother.

Her mother struck back with her own snowball. The two collided, plopping in the middle of our battlefield. "Checkmate!" Roseclere cheered.

"FALCON SNOWBALL!"

"COME! FIGHT ME!" obviously getting into the spirit of things, Meta Knight responded with a giant snowball (How?!). Completely overtaken by Meta Knight's snowball, Captain Falcon's turned on him, knocking him into the snow.

"Pika!"

"Gre!"

"RRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!" Charizard launched a heavy snowball at his fellow Pokémon, causing them to dive out of the way. (…I…did not understand what they're saying to each other…)

"I'M REALLY FEELING IT!"

"JUST SHUT UP, SHULK!" Robin actually threw his tome at the Monado boy. Luckily, Shulk foresaw that and dodged it fairly easy.

…now that's just not fair…Before anybody could stop him, Kirby swallowed the book.

"Look out, Greninja!" Toon yelled. A snowball fell from the sky, getting a direct hit at the Ninja Frog. We stared in shock as the Pokémon disappeared in a wisp of smoke, only to be replaced with a Pokédoll.

Pit scanned the area, "Hey! Where did he go?" The Red Team also paused, nervous at the lack of our team member. We looked around before Pikachu pointed at the hot chocolate side.

"Pika!"

"Greninja!" we groaned when we saw the Pokemon enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. He ignored us with a smile on his face. He sipped the cup, exhaling a steamy cloud. Clearly pissed at how the Ninja Frog was avoiding the fight, Falco launched a snowball at him. The snowball smacked the back of his head, causing him to drop his hot chocolate. There was a deadly silence as we stared at the melting snow around the hot beverage. Greninja turned around with a vein popping from his forehead.

"GRENINJA!" he shouted. He dashed towards the Red Team, his tongue billowing behind him. Panicking at the new development, they started aiming their ammo at the Frog. Greninja dodged the attacks, used his Substitute, and deflected the snowballs. He was like a one-Pokéman army. I saw this as a great opportunity for us to charge forward. Pit apparently had the same idea as he jumped on our fortress.

"GREEN TEAM! MOVE OUT!" With mocking war cries and snowballs, we sprinted towards the Red Fortress. They didn't notice us until we were a few feet away from them. The whole Green Team reached the Red Fortress at the same time. That was when the real fun began.

"Now it's Shulk time!" Shulk slammed a snowball into the F-Zero character's face, earning a direct hit.

"SSSHHHHAAAAA!" Toon threw a snowball at Ness, who deflected with his bat. The snowball hit Kirby, knocking him down. Robin and Roseclere ganged up on Meta Knight, who easily warded off their projectiles. Greninja was just wailing Falco, practically burying him in all the snowballs the Frog was chucking at him. I launched two snowballs at Ness before sniping Robin from behind. I managed to dodge Lucas's snowball only to be hit by Charizard's giant one. I struggled in through the snow to get out. I felt somebody grab my hand, pulling me out. I gasped for breath before turning to see Pit grinning at me.

"Come on, Pittoo! Stop napping in the snow!"

…I smacked a snowball in his face. Even if he was on my team, I could care less. After receiving a snowball to the face by me, Pit leaped into the air.

"FREE-FOR-ALL!"

At that moment, all Underworld broke loose. I barely dodged a snowball from Pikachu and Kirby. However, Lucina got me by surprise. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. Like her or not, I wasn't going to let her get away with that. I threw my own snowball at her, albeit aiming at her arm. That left me open to Roseclere's snowball.

"I've got your back!" she smiled at Lucina.

Karma was definitely working against everybody as Pit also hit the female tactician, "Is that all you got?!" Then Pit got hit by another snowball, courtesy of Robin. The male tactician laughed before slamming a snowball at Captain Falcon's head.

"I hope I didn't hurt you…NOT!"

"Yup!" Ness agreed, only to attack Robin with multiple snowballs of his own, reinforced with Lucas. Snowballs flew left to right, right to left. Everybody now was at least covered in some amount of snow. Charizard quickly flew over to the hot chocolate. Nobody really blamed him due to his tail melting the flying snowballs, endangering his life. Eventually Pikachu, Meta Knight, Lucas, and Shulk also retired. They snickered to each other as we continued to pelt each other with snowballs. I would have gone too, but I wanted to get my revenge on everybody who got me. I sidestepped one of Pit's snowballs and gave him a taste of his own medicine.

The snowball fight lasted for several minutes. We eventually stopped when it was close to evening. We had to calm Greninja down as he continued to attack Falco. We pretty much had to dig out the Arwing pilot (That Frog held a grudge like Ganondorf…). Us snow-covered Smashers trudged back inside the Smash Mansion. Nobody impeded us from sitting in a circle around the fire to warm up. Upon our return, Peach delightfully passed around hot chocolate for all of us. I relished the warmth from my cup and the fireplace. I waited a few seconds before finally sipping my beverage. I let out a contented sigh.

"Soooooo…wasn't that fun, Dark Pit?" Pit asked a little smugly. He received a glare from me. My twin laughed it off as he drank from his cup. When he brought his cup down, a chocolate mustache covered his upper lip. I didn't bother to inform him of it. Let him look like the fool he really was.

"We should do that again!" Ness suggested.

"I don't know. If we do, all Greninja's going to do is aim for Falco, and I don't really think that's fair," Robin grinned.

"Nor was it fair how your side had the fire element," I muttered.

"Hey, blame your twin for picking the teams, not us," Roseclere chuckled.

"Well, you still went along with it," Lucina hid a smile.

"All's fair in love and war," Robin quoted.

"Yeah right…" I muttered. Some part of me wanted to leave and return to my room. But another part of me convinced me to stay. Usually when many Smashers were gathered in one place like this, I felt multiple stabs to the chest. However this time, I was replaced with a contented feeling. I didn't know how to explain it, but I knew that there that I wouldn't be able to experience it again. So I stayed to enjoy it for as long as I can. We continued to chat among ourselves while sipping our hot chocolate. Although I didn't say much, I sensed that the other Smashers were just fine with it. My opinion, they welcomed. My silence, they understood. They didn't pressure me to constantly add my input but happily responded when I spoke.

Dinner came and past in a blur. As was my custom, I went back up to my room. I sensed that somebody was about to stop me but decided against it. When I reached my room, I easily opened my door. Confused and fearful at the lack of lock, I thrust my door open. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary but something was gnawing on me. Something was out of place. I carefully made my way through. Then I realized what was wrong.

My pile of hate mail was gone. I rushed over to my desk for a closer look. The only thing left was a single note. I picked it up to read silently to myself:

_I took care of your hate mail. If those bothered you that much, then don't read them. I was hurt by everything those meanies said to you, so I went out of my way to throw away your mail. Just promise me that if something like this occurs again, you would tell your friends. We care about you, Dark Pit. We really do._

There was no signature. I sat on my bed with the note still in my hands. I didn't scrunch it up or anything. I just sat there in deep thought. Who could have done this? Who _would_ have taken their time to destroy all those letters? I couldn't think of anybody who would do something like this for me. I gripped the front of my tunic tightly. My chest was plagued by a new emotion. Relief? Happiness? Guilt? I wasn't sure.

"Hey, Dark Pi-! Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Pit's worried expression (damn, I forgot to close the door). He walked into my room. "You're crying," he pointed at my face.

I was? I quickly wiped my eyes, "I just got something in my eyes, all right?"

Pit nodded acknowledgement. "So you're okay then."

"Yeah, Pit-stain. I'm always okay."

"Well then," he smiled brightly at me. "That's good! Today's snowball fight was fun, wasn't it?" he linked his hands behind his head.

"It would have been better if you assigned better teams," I retorted. My twin laughed.

"Well, today was twice as much fun as any normal snow day since you participated!"

"Yeah, right."

"Of course it was! You were the one responsible for the Free-For-All!"

"Like that was my intention. I just wanted to get back at you."

"Ouch! That hurts, Dark Pit!" Pit clutched his heart as if mortally wounded. I rolled my eyes at his drama. The angel dropped the act. He smiled at me, surprising me a bit. Not the fact that he smiled, but because his usual cockiness and foolishness was replaced by sincerity. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. This Christmas is turning out better than I thought."

"And how do you figure that?" I crossed my arms. Pit shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because I managed to do something that I never expected would be possible?"

I arched an eyebrow at him, "And what's that?"

Pit cockily placed a finger to his lips, "It's…a...secret! Anyways, I hope we can enjoy the holidays even more together!" He waved good-bye as he ran outside my room. I watched the door close behind him. I exhaled a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. I looked at the note in my hands again. Finally making up my mind, I folded and stored it away in my drawer. Despite my enjoyment from the events today, I wanted to try and stay away from the normal Christmas cheer. Today's activities were enough for a clone. The other Smashers didn't need to get me involved in their celebration anymore. I've done a bit of my part. Now I just need to finish my part by staying out of the way.

If I could help it. Somehow, I knew that was now impossible. I enjoyed it too much. I was addicted. I wanted to experience it again. But I knew that it wasn't right. A clone shouldn't be celebrating this holiday. Not if he knew what was supposed to be. And I knew that I wasn't supposed to be doing this, let alone enjoying it. I had to convince myself to stop before I ruin the holiday for anybody else. Before it's too late.

If only it was as easy as the days before when I was able to push everybody away. But did I have to push everybody away? _Will_ I be able to push them away again when they come to me?

* * *

Me: No, you won't.

Pittoo: *glares*

Me: Hope you enjoyed that stupid snowball fight with taunts and quotes courtesy of Smash!


	6. Chapter 6: Deck the Mall!

Me: *hyperventilating* Just two more chapters...I should be good...Enjoy!

* * *

Deck the Mall!

Six days until Christmas.

"Hey, Dark Pit. Would you like to join me in some holiday shopping?" Lucina asked me. I froze with my spoon in mid-air. I quickly regained my composure to direct the spoon into my mouth. Part of me wanted to go, but the same lonely part of me screamed at me to refuse. I wasn't fit to go with her. Still weighing my options, I stabbed my spoon into my cereal bowl. Lucina finally sighed.

"It's all right, Dark Pit. I understand. I'll go ask somebody else to join me," she turned away to leave me to my breakfast.

"Wait!" my hand shot out to grab hers. As she looked at me, I looked down, avoiding her eyes. I…did that on the spur of the moment. Why, oh why did I have to sound so desperate? I felt my face heating up suddenly. I couldn't help the feeling that other Smashers were watching us as well, snickering even. I opened my mouth, but nothing would come out. Come on, voice. Work for me! "I-I'll go…just to help you with your holiday shopping!" I rushed the last part. I let my hand fall limply to my side, half-expecting a rejection since I didn't say anything before.

"Really? That's great! Meet me in the hall in ten minutes!" the swordswoman walked away, leaving me speechless. I stood there stupidly, watching her leave the kitchen. I sat down shakily to comprehend what just happened. Did I really-? Did I just-? What was I-?

"Good going, Pittoo!" Sonic patted my back. "You got yourself a date!" Before I could glare at him, the blue hedgehog was already gone. I swore to myself that I would aim only him our next match-up…

I quickly finished my breakfast and dumped the empty bowl into the washing bin. Maybe it was my imagination, but I suddenly had a renewal of energy to rush to my room and grab my jacket. I raced back down the stairs, narrowly missing Donkey Kong and his bananas. I stuck out my tongue at him when he grumbled. Sailing over the handrails, I reached the bottom in no time. I sprinted into the hall where Lucina was patiently waiting. She smiled at my exhaustion.

"Are you that excited?"

"Didn't…want…to keep…you…waiting," I managed to pant.

"There's a reason why I gave you ten minutes," Lucina chuckled. She beckoned with her hand towards the door. "Come on. Let's go."

"Heading out again, Pittoo?"

…gods, why did Pit's precious goddess show up every single time I attempt to step out of the Smash Mansion? It was like she made sure to catch me going out every single time! That time I ran away briefly, that time I went out for the snowball fight, that time Ness forced me to go ice-skating (which was NOT my sport), that time Pit wanted to watch a movie and wouldn't let me say no, that time where the Smashers dragged me outside to watch and perhaps join in the carols (I refused singing), that time Robin suggested a look at Christmas lights (another act against my will), and now this time when I was about to go out with Lucina to the mall! What was she, a chariot mom? Her "just strolling by" happened too many times to be a coincidence.

"Isn't that blindly obvious," I muttered, slipping on my jacket with little difficulty.

Palutena smiled at me, "With…Lucina?"

I rolled my eyes at her obvious suggestion albeit finding it hard to keep the blood down, "I'm just helping her with some holiday shopping."

"Right…" the goddess smirked. "Make sure you two are dressed warmly. It's getting even colder. And Dark Pit, wear some mittens."

"I don't need them."

"Yes, you do," Palutena said firmly. She held out a pair of dark blue mittens and forced them over my hands. I heard the steel in her voice and opt to obey quietly to avoid a lecture. And when Palutena lectured, you could finish growing a tree. Lucina watched us with a slightly amused expression. Soon afterward, the goddess tilted her head to the side with a satisfied look. "There. Now your hands won't be cold, Pittoo."

I frowned at the mittens. From the handiwork, I could guess that Palutena made them to match with my wing-mittens. Was this an early Christmas gift? I hope not. I just nodded to the goddess, reluctance dripping in my voice "Thanks…" I walked to where Lucina was waiting and opened up the door to reveal frigid, freezing wind and a winter wonderland.

"Oh, you'll sincerely thank me later, Pittoo. Now you two go and have fun, alright? But don't stay out too late! Come back when it gets dark!" Palutena waved to us as we left the mansion. The door quickly closed behind us to prevent anymore of the cold weather from entering. Geez, who did she think she was? My mom? …gods, I hoped that wasn't true…

If any of the Smashers wanted to get into town, there was a Smash bus to transport them to their destination. A Smasher could simply call on the bus by pressing the button at the bus stop some distance away from the Smash Mansion.

It didn't take long for the bus to drive Lucina and me to the mall. The minute we got off, the Shy Guy sped the vehicle away. I didn't pay much attention to the escape since I was too busy regretting my decision. Oh sure. Everybody had the same stupid idea of waiting until now to do their Christmas shopping. Swarms of people flooded through the multiple doors marking the entrance to the giant mall. The parking lot was packed with cars while others prowled about for an empty space. I could barely see the few groups leaving the mall, all finished with their purchases.

Imagine this place on Black Friday…

I felt a warm hand slip into my gloved ones. Lucina began to weave her way through the crowd, pulling me with her. I was more than contented to let her lead the way as it seemed like she knew what she was doing. Before I knew it, we were inside the mall, which was even worse than outside. The people's chatter screeched louder than the wind roaring outside. Everywhere people were walking with their family or friends, searching for the perfect gift for their loved ones. A few kids threw tantrums at not getting what they want while vendors standing outside their shops advertised their products. I hoped Lucina really knew what she was doing because I didn't want to be one of those guys stuck sitting in a chair while their gir-friend, FRIEND, **FRIEND**, browsed around…my fear grew.

"Do you have an idea of what you're buying?" I asked my friend. So far, we just walked down the mall with no clear notion of where we were going. She looked around in wonder for a bit before nodding.

"I need to get something for Ness and Lucas. Oh, and for you and Pit as well."

On hearing her second statement, I immediately shook my head. "You don't have to get me anything."

"Sure I do. It's Christmastime, the time to give and receive gifts. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give one of my dearest friends a gift?" she smiled at me. I gulped quickly and looked away towards one of the shop window. My nervousness turned to anger at my reflection. It was like Pit was teasing me about my behavior around Lucina. I turned away from the window. I didn't need Pit's influence right now.

We eventually entered a toy store. While Lucina looked over the figurines on display, I dug deeper into the shop. I struggled through laughing kids, spoiled brats, and wandering toddlers before reaching any of the real items on the shelf. I tested out a bouncy ball I found in one corner. One bounce cracked the lights overhead, causing me to hastily replace the ball. I quickly walked away from that area to avoid trouble, steering towards the train area. I watched the locomotives round the tracks for a while. Plucking a pack of trains from a rack, I examined them. They looked all right.

Satisfied with my choice in gift for Toon, I scanned the place for Ness's and Lucas's gift. A box of metal bats caught my eye (granted, they were wrapped up, but what kind of a toy store…?). I grabbed two of them and dragged my finds over to Lucina. She looked up from where she was examining a toy cannon.

"Not a very effective weapon," she muttered to me. I hid a smile.

"It's a plaything. Who were you thinking of giving that to?"

"Maybe Villager or Bowser Jr. I think they'll like this kind of stuff…" she placed the toy into her basket. I offered to carry the basket for her, but she refused. Lucina looked at the things I carried, "Who are those for?"

"For Ness and Lucas," I lifted the bats. "For Toon," I gestured to the train. Lucina nodded thoughtfully at my choices.

"Those would make great gifts. What should I get for Ness and Lucas?"

I scratched my head. Even though I was Ness's friend-ish, I still didn't know a lot about that kid. I just got him a new bat since I knew he uses bats. I thought back to my fights with him. "Why not a yo-yo for Ness," I finally suggested, "and a baseball hat for Lucas?"

"Maybe," Lucina muttered to herself. She ended up taking my advice. After we paid for the toys, we exited the toy shop. The whole morning Lucina and I zipped back and forth through stores for our fellow Smasher's presents. We visited the books, electronics, clothes, pretty much the whole mall (I refused Lucina's request of talking to Santa when we saw him). We finally rested in the food court. Bags spewed around our table. I made sure to keep an eye on them as we ate our lunch. Since we spent a good portion of time browsing, we ate lunch around two thirty-ish.

"Thanks for going out with me, Dark Pit," Lucina smiled. I choked on my Pepsi at her choice of words. The swordswoman's smile turned upside down, "Are you all right?"

I coughed a few times in my sleeve, waving a hand in her direction, "I'm…all right. Just choked on my Pepsi. But yeah. No big deal." Don't think about that, Dark Pit. This is just a normal outing with a friend. A _normal_ outing.

"It is a big deal." Lucina ate a few fries before continuing, "I'm glad that you're finally spending time with us. For the first few days of December, it was really lonely without you."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Lucina laughed.

"Really. You may not have known, but Pit was a bit downcast when you locked yourself in your room for some days. I've never seen him smile brighter without you around."

"It's just your mind playing tricks on you. He should be happy without me," I muttered.

My friend sighed, "Listen, Dark Pit. Whatever those people said about your being a clone and not belonging, just forget about those. They're wrong. You do belong here with the rest of us."

"I can't forget about the truth," I gripped my cup tightly. "Nothing lets me forget about the truth. No matter how much any of you try, it doesn't change the fact that I'm a clone. And clones don't belong with originals." I held up a hand to stop whatever Lucina was about to say next, "Just forget about me, okay? If we continue this, we'll just ruin the holiday for us."

"You not understanding is enough to ruin the holiday for me," Lucina coldly said. I could feel my heart freeze from her remark. She must have noticed my pain as her expression softened, "So long as we enjoyed today, it'll be fine, yes?"

I nodded numbly, "Yeah…" As much as I enjoyed today, it was true what I said. Every shop we stopped by reminded me of how I was just a reflection of Pit, how I shouldn't even exist. Therefore, I didn't have the right like everybody else to celebrate Christmas. Every window, every mirror laughed at me, a clone pretending that he did belong. Those reflections did me a favor of never letting me forget my true self. It still bothered me that everywhere I looked, all I saw was Pit. But that was the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

We finished our lunch in silence before heading out again. We already gotten everybody on our list something, but Lucina wanted to head into one of the clothing stores before we left. She studied some jackets while I skimmed through the scarves. One scarf in particular beckoned to me. I picked it up from its place on the table. It was a deep blue in color. I took off one of my mittens to feel it. Smooth and soft, perfect for cold weather. I haven't found my Secret Santa gift for Lucina, but this scarf seemed to fit the bill. In the back of my mind was an idea to make it better, but I couldn't grasp it. I shrugged to myself. It'll come to me eventually.

"What do you think, Dark Pit?" I heard Lucina ask. I turned to see Lucina holding up a long-sleeved shirt with two T-rexes facing a Christmas pine. I chuckled at her choice. She pretended to look hurt, "What? You don't like it?"

"I just think that T-rexes aren't fit to celebrate Christmas. They're cold-blooded."

"Like you," she teased. "Try it on."

"No."

"Try it."

"Don't want."

"Then I'll go find something else for you," with that, she whisked away again. I looked back down on the scarf. Lucina had some weird fashion sense. Weird…weird…I looked up to see an arts and crafts shop right across this clothing store. Hmm…

"Hey, Lucina. I'll be back in a bit," I called to her. She nodded briefly before looking around again. I bought the scarf and hurried over to the other store to pick out what I need. Finding my items rather quickly, I paid for them before racing back to Lucina. By then, she had picked out another article of clothing. This one was a bit better than the T-rex one, a gray jacket trimmed with white fur. She held it out to me.

"I know you don't like bright colors," she said before I could protest, "but just try it on." I looked at it for a moment before putting down the bags I carried. I shrugged off my black jacket. A saleswoman came over to help. With a flick of her hand, the gray jacket reappeared around my body. Lucina tilted her head to the side while I looked down to look. "Look in the mirror."

"No," I immediately said. Lucina sighed.

"Dark Pit, you have to see yourself from a full view. Looking down like that doesn't give you the whole picture."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. Now look in the mirror," Lucina pointed to where a full-length mirror stood. I spared a look just to please her. A happy Pit wearing the gray jacket smiled at me cheerfully. I resisted the urge to punch him right then and there. I began to shrug off the jacket, prompting the saleswoman to teleport it off of me. I shook my head towards her, letting her know my opinion. She nodded back before folding the jacket up to return it on its self. The she walked off to help some other shopper.

"It looks better on Pit than me," I muttered. Lucina looked at me in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," I scowled at her.

Lucina stared at me in thought, her brows furrowed. She looked back over at the jacket. Her expression cleared, and the swordswoman resolutely grabbed the jacket again. She walked over to the counter to pay for it. Confused by her expression, I followed her.

"Well, I think it looks a lot better on you than Pit. So I'm going to buy it for you," Lucina told me.

What?! Before the clerk could scan the jacket, I grabbed it from the counter. "You don't have to do that," I growled. "You shouldn't do that. Who says I'm going to wear it anyways?"

"It's a Christmas gift," Lucina explained. "It doesn't really matter if you wear it. So long as you appreciate the fact that I spent time looking through all the jackets to find this one just for you."

"She's right," the clerk piped up.

"Shut up!" I told him. I looked back at Lucina, "Listen to me. Don't buy this for me. If anything, buy it for Pit. It fits him more."

"I'm not buying this for Pit," Lucina swiped the jacket from my hands. "I'm buying it for you because it fits _you _more. And if you dare to stop me," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "I'll use Falchion." Those words alone were enough to quiet the grumblings of the shoppers behind us even if they had no idea what Falchion was. Heck, it silenced the whole store. That was how effective that was. Despite how chilling her words were, I didn't want to stand down. She shouldn't be buying _anything _for me, let alone that expensive jacket. Her glare matched mine, and I wasn't exactly sure how long we stood there. Our impasse finally broke when Lucina handed the clerk the jacket. "I'm buying it," she said decisively.

I crossed my arms and turned away from her. "Fine! See if I wear it!" I growled. I angrily watched the clerk bag the jacket, making him flinch a bit. Lucina paid the man before dragging me away from the store. The whisperings around us only served to fuel my rage. Why did people like to gossip so much? It sickened me.

Carrying multiple bags, Lucina and I walked towards the exit of the mall in silence. The tension between us was so palpable that everyone around us silenced immediately when we walked past. Our gloomy cloud continued to hang over us while we waited for the bus. It was only until the bus came by that Lucina spoke.

"I heard about the hate mail from Pit."

I looked at her sharply but refrained from saying anything. She continued:

"I didn't think that you would still be getting them. Mine stopped weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't notice it earlier."

I snorted, "Who cares about those things? It doesn't matter."

"Apparently, in your case, they do. You seem to believe them to the point of you living their expectations. That's why we kept on getting you to spend time with us. So that you know that you're not really alone."

"Is this more of the 'everybody cares about you, Pittwo' deal? I get enough of that from Pit and his precious goddess. That's not true and you know it. Everybody's a fool for thinking that they should care about me. They should just forget about me and spend their holidays with somebody _important_."

"I think you're the fool for thinking that, Dark Pit," Lucina climbed into the bus. "I wasn't going to say anything, but you forced my hand." She looked at me solemnly, "I saw Pit burning all of your hate mail. I never saw anybody so furious like Pit in my entire life. And I never saw anybody so sad."

Her remarks almost froze me to the spot. My mind was racing with the new information that Lucina had just said. The Shy Guy had to honk his horn to bring back to the present. I numbly climbed into the bus and took a seat across of the swordswoman. I avoided looking at her, and she reciprocated. The drive back to the Smash Mansion gave me all the time in the world to think.

Pit actually went out of his way to burn all of my hate mail? But…why? Why would he do that for me? I didn't do anything at all for him. So why would he do something to help a clone, a dark clone, of his? Did Pit feel ashamed at having all that hate mail towards his clone, which somehow converted to insults towards him? My heart quickened with anger before slowing down. No, I had a feeling that wasn't the truth. So what was it? Why? Was it because…he really cared about me? No, I was just a clone. He didn't need to care about me…but maybe he really did care?

I wasn't totally convinced, but maybe I was wrong all this time? Maybe…the bus screeching to a stop snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Smash Mansion," the Shy Guy announced. Lucina grabbed her bags and moved towards the door. I followed suit. As we trudged through the snow towards the mansion, I had the sudden urge to do something.

"Lucina, wait!" I called. The swordswoman turned around to look at me. I shuffled my feet in the snow. "Um…thanks…for inviting me to go with you today…and…" I felt my face heating up, prompting me to look at the ground, "I…appreciate you…buying the…jacket…for…me…" Without looking up, I attempted to rush past her to get into the mansion. However, she stopped me by whacking a bag at my arm. I looked at her in surprise.

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed today," Lucina smiled at me. I just nodded in response. When we entered the mansion, there were inquiries about how the trip went. Lucina responded cheerfully while I just shrugged. I grabbed my gifts to retreat to my room before a certain angel could catch me. I didn't want to face him right now.

After I reached and locked my room, I carefully placed the bags in one corner. I flopped on my bed, turning to one side. Despite my repeating over and over it wasn't true, my heart felt lighter than it had in weeks. I wasn't sure how I got this feeling, but it felt nice. But should I be feeling this? Was it right for me to feel this way? I still didn't belong in this group. I was just a clone of Pit…

Damn, how could I forget to get him something for Christmas? I had secretly sworn to myself that I wasn't ever going to take another step in that mall. So what was I supposed to do about Pit's gift?

…Damn. I forgot about his precious goddess too…Pit was rubbing off of me. How could I forget about _them_? I paced the floor, trying to think a present for them. I looked around my room for some inspiration. My eyes landed on one of my notebooks. I flipped through it for ideas. Reaching a certain page gave me the answer.

I raced down the stairs, thankfully not bumping into anybody. I rushed into the kitchen, almost out of breath. Peach looked up from the stove in surprise.

"Why, Pittoo. What a pleasant surprise! Did you want more cookies?"

I made a negative gesture, "Not right now. Can you help me with something?" I quickly explained my plan. When I was done, she looked at me thoughtfully.

"Have you ever done that before?"

I nodded, "I had to if I wanted to survive. I didn't have a goddess to poof things for me."

"In that case, I'll be glad to help you. Oh, won't everybody be surprised!"

"Just don't tell anybody."

"No promises! I think it'll be best if we start on Christmas Eve."

"Sure. But you have to make the kitchen off-limits on that day."

"That, I can promise."

I might not belong, but at least I can try and help my fellow Smashers enjoy Christmas without me.

* * *

Pittoo: Blade hopes you enjoyed. Leave a review or something.


	7. Chapter 7: All I Wanted for Christmas

Me: THIS IS THE END!

Pittoo: *strums gitar*

Me: THIS IS THE END! ...ENJOY!

* * *

All I Wanted for Christmas…

Christmas Day.

Christmas was in full-swing. Smashers everywhere shouted and sang for joy. The kids attacked their presents and ran off to play with their toys. The villains grumbled about nuisances but nevertheless put on a "good" face for Christmas. Peach indeed got everybody a present (I stored away my new game before Pit could see). I was forced by Pit to come down and "join the celebration". Despite my protests of being down for dinner and Secret Santa, he still dragged me downstairs.

Ness ran to where I was sulking on the couch, "Dark Pit! Thanks for the baseball bats!" Lucas, wearing Lucina's gift of a blue baseball cap, followed his friend and nodded his thanks to me as well. I snorted in response. Then a green sweater with the words "Dark Pit" in a red heart appeared in my face. I leaned back in surprise. "We made this for you!" the two kids chorused, still holding up the horrid thing.

I couldn't help my eye from twitching. Was I supposed to wear that? I turned away, "No thanks."

"But…" Lucas said nervously.

"It's all right, Lucas!" Ness smiled. "I got this!" Hearing his tone made me suspicious. I looked back at him to see him holding the sweater out. It floated a few centimeters away from him. Ness held up his arms dramatically, "PK SWEATER!"

At once the sweater disappeared. I felt something warm wrap tightly around me. I looked down to see that I was now wearing the freakin' sweater! I jumped up and bonked Ness on the head, "I don't want this!" The PSI kid just sniffed from the cold and smiled. Taking Lucas's hand, he ran off laughing. I clenched my hand in anger at him before settling back on the couch. Despite my saying of not wanting the sweater, I was a little touched that Ness and Lucas actually got me something. I just wished they didn't use a heart (which was probably Lucas's idea…). A few Smashers walking by snickered at my sweater. I just glared at them.

"Nice sweater, Dark Pit," Roseclere smiled. She was not spared from my scowl. She held up her hands, "No, I really mean it. I saw how hard Ness and Lucas worked on it. I think it's nice that you decided to wear it."

"Not by my choice," I muttered. The tactician's smile grew wider. She held up a puzzle book I got for her and Robin.

"Thanks for your presents. Robin and I enjoyed solving these."

"You're welcome."

"Did you like your drums? Robin and I were pretty sure that's a better instrument than an oven."

"Hey, it was that carrot's fault for blowing up the oven, not mine."

"I know. But it's still nice to know that you like your present."

I snorted in response. I looked over to where my idiot twin was amusing everybody with his new trombone. I couldn't keep the disgust off my face at his ridiculous get-up. Pit was wearing his usual wing-mittens with their golden bells (he found my silver bells and forced them on me too). However, Palutena also got him to wear some reindeer antlers complete with a red nose.

Speak of the dev-I mean, goddess. She walked towards me. Roseclere waved good-bye before heading off. Palutena smiled at me, unaffected by my scowl, "Why so doom and gloom, Dark Pit? Lighten up! It's Christmas!" (I didn't want to show it, but I was grateful for the Raptor Claws she gave me.)

"Yeah. Can't wait for it to end."

"The exact opposite of Pit. He wished it would never end."

"Whatever, I'm leaving," I jumped from the couch to retreat to my haven. However Palutena stopped me with her hand on my shoulder.

"Dark Pit, please. Just…stay. It won't be the same without you."

I brushed her hand off, "You have Pit. You don't need me."

"We have Pit, yes. But we won't have you. It's not the same."

"It'll be the same if you have either or. Just forget about me," I muttered.

"Pittoo!" cried another voice. Pit came running towards us. He grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the other Smashers, "Come on! Diddy Kong just got new dart guns!" I tried to protest, but Palutena also pushed me from behind. I glared at her, only to have her smile back.

"Go on, Pittoo! Enjoy yourself! Oh!" Palutena planted a Santa Hat on me, "I almost forgot! Wear this!"

"What?! Why would I wear it?!"

"It's Christmas and it suits you!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Come on, Dark Pit!" Pit laughed as he continued to drag me. "Just wear it!" I couldn't protest any further nor could I take off the hat as some Smashers began to call out greetings. They wouldn't let me take the hat off. Each time I did, a Smasher would put it back on my head. I eventually had to give up my futile efforts. I regretted giving the goddess a gift. She didn't receive it yet, but she would during dinner (Pit had to wait too, even though he pestered me all day about his gift). Gods, I wished I could take everything back.

I ended up hanging out with the other Smashers (despite how my mind was screaming at me to stop) until dinner. When dinner rolled by, I reviewed my plans. Eat dinner, give Lucina her present, escape to my room.

"Poyo!" Kirby sighed happily. I resisted the urge to shoot him. Thanks to him and King Dedede, most of our Christmas dinner ended up in their bellies. Despite Master Hand's preparation of extra food, the two Dream Landers kept eating everything. It became a mini-game trying to swipe a morsel from one of their suctions. Eventually Master Hand somehow managed to stop the two from eating everything, leaving the rest of the residents to actually fill their stomachs of a Christmas dinner.

We pretty much sat wherever we want on the rectangular dining table. Unfortunately, Pit wanted to sit next to me. I tried to leave, but Robin stopped me from going. The usual group of Ness, Lucas, Roseclere, Toon, and Lucina joined us. I waited until Pit was satisfied with his full belly before dropping a large bag of cookies on his plate. Without a second thought, Pit dove for them:

"COOKIES! THANKS, PITTOO!"

"Stop calling me that," I snarled. He ignored me and ate his cookies. He smiled brightly.

"They're delicious!" he began distributing them among our group. After taking a few bites, they also chorused their praise for the Christmas treats.

"Wow! They're really good!" Ness chomped on his third one.

"Where did you get these, Dark Pit?" Lucina asked. I shrugged.

"Wherever. Happy with your Christmas present, Pit-stain?" I crossed my arms. Pit nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! Tastes like floor ice cream!"

"Princess Peach!" Master Hand boomed, catching everybody's attention. "Would you please present your desserts?" The Smashers all murmured in anticipation. It was obvious that everybody was looking forward to it. Their expectation made me swallow nervously. The princess nodded happily. She clapped her hands. Her Toad subordinates soon entered the room, carrying four plates of cake. Each one had a different-colored ribbon and texture, signifying different types of cake. The Toads placed three of them in front of Master Hand to cut. For the last cake decorated with a green bow, the Toads placed it in front of Palutena. She looked at the ambrosia cheesecake in surprise.

"Why is this here?" she asked Peach.

The princess giggled. Ack! Peach, don't-! I shook my head quickly at her, hoping she would get the hint.

"Pittoo made those cakes!" she revealed. Right then and there, I wanted to run up to my room and hide. An uproar rose at the new development, the Smashers clearly surprised at this new turn of events. Peach's smile widened, "In fact, I only helped him!"

"WHAT?!" every voice in the room shouted. My face turned beet red at my exposed secret. I tried to cover my face from everybody, slumping in my seat. Pit stared at me in shock.

"I didn't know you could bake, Pittoo!"

"I can't!" I tried to deny it. Nobody would believe me.

"Those cookies…" Roseclere pointed at me. "You made those too! Gods, why were you hiding this from us!? They're delicious!"

"If his cookies are this good, I can't wait to try his cake!" Toon cheered. The Smashers around me nodded in agreement, making my fear grow.

"There's a misunderstanding! I can't bake!" I held out a hand to convince them. However, nobody would listen to me. They were all too busy digging into my cakes. Peach giggled at their enthusiasm. I covered my face in shame as I heard positive reviews all around me:

"This chocolate, vanilla torte is delicious!"

"I can't get enough of this gift box cake!"

"I like the mixture of red velvet and cheesecake!"

"Give me some of that!"

"Hands off my cake!"

"Hey, Palutena! Share yours with us!"

"Nope! This is my cake only, from my sweet little Pittoo!"

"You ate too much already! Leave some for the rest of us!"

"Poyo!" hearing that statement, my head snapped up. My eyes widened in anger as Kirby started his infamous sucking. I raced over to bonk him on the head. I made it just in time; all four cakes, including Palutena's, were inches away from residing in the alternate universe known as Kirby's stomach. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Poyo!"

"Leave some for the others," I growled. The little puffball edged away from me. At my action, the Smashers began to laugh:

"Pittoo's being mean!"

"Haha! Dark Pit doesn't want Kirby hogging all his cakes!"

"Ah! He cares about us!"

"Shut up!" I pushed the cakes back towards them. It wasn't effective in stifling their laughter as they continued to indulge in my cakes. Frowning, I had returned to my seat after stopping Dedede from trying to suck the desserts. I was a bit ashamed, but I felt a tiny spark of happiness watching my fellow Smashers enjoy my surprise. However I soon extinguished that spark. I wished that Peach didn't reveal my involvement in baking the cakes. I thought she was going to keep her promise! She further fueled my guilt of trying to "belong". I regretted risking this stupid idea. I never should have done it. I was the lowest of clones, finding ways to "belong" on a holiday that was supposed to be celebrated by family and friends, groups I'm not a part of. How could I be so stupid?

Despite how Peach and I made the cakes as big as possible, they were soon reduced to crumbs (Kirby and Dedede tried their best to moderate their eating so that they could continue). Even Master Hand seemed satisfied (while keeping Crazy Hand from a sugar rush). He sighed and began another speech:

"Well! I think we can all agree that Dark Pit's cakes were very delicious." He was interrupted briefly by murmurs of agreement. He waited before continuing, "It was a very delightful surprise. On behalf of everybody, I would like to thank you, Dark Pit, for making this Christmas a bit more special." A couple of Smashers began to clap.

I turned away, my face still red. "Whatever," I muttered. _Stop feeling these emotions, Dark Pit. Stop this right now! You shouldn't be doing this! Not if you know what's good for you and everybody else! Just give it up!_

"Since dinner has been officially closed, I say it's time for our Secret Santa! EVERYBODY, to the Great Hall, please!" His please didn't sound very compromising. The Smashers rose from their chairs to follow the glove's orders. A few walked up to me, thanking me for the cakes. I looked away, avoiding their eyes. They shouldn't be doing this…no one noticed that I didn't eat any cake. I baked those cakes so they can have a nice holiday without me. I didn't even want to be around when dessert was served, let only be exposed as the "mastermind" behind it all. I felt somebody pat my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dark Pit. But I had to," Peach smiled at me albeit a little sad.

I glared at her, "I never should have baked those cakes then."

"Don't think like that, Dark Pit! Everybody loved it!"

"Which means I never should have done it," I replied. Before she could respond, I raced to my room to get Lucina's gift. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I regretted saying those things to Peach, but I couldn't help. I had to. It was like I baked those cakes to feel like I belong, which was wrong of me to do...clones never belong.

I gently picked up the wrapped box from my desk. I took a deep breath to calm myself. _Okay, just give this to Lucina and it would be all over. You can give up the false hope of "belonging" and return to the reality of a "worthless clone". Got that, Dark Pit? It's only right. It's how things were supposed to be. Know your place, Dark Pit._

I had to wipe my eyes before I could head back down for the Secret Santa.


	8. Chapter 8: Was for You to Accept Me

…Was for You to Accept Me.

"Let the Secret Santa commence!" Master Hand announced before shouting to Crazy Hand to stop slapping the Christmas tree. I sat on the couch, watching the other Smashers. Lucina's present was in my lap. I wanted to give it to her, but I couldn't muster up the courage to hand it to her directly.

"You haven't given your present yet, Pittoo?" Pit peered over my shoulder to look at the gift. I covered it with my arms.

"Why haven't you given your present yet?" I snarled. I had watched him wander around, examining the others' gifts. He had already received his own, which was a remote helicopter from ROB. Pit smiled at me.

"I'm waiting for the right moment. So who's it for?" before I could stop him, he swiped the box from me. I instinctively reached for it. A knowing smile crossed his face. I knew exactly what he was doing when he inhaled deeply.

"Pit-!"

"HEY, LUCINA!" he tossed the present in my lap before ducking behind the couch. I wanted to punch the guy so hard, but Lucina looked in my direction. I swallowed nervously at her smile. She walked over to me, followed by her relatives and Ness.

"I heard Pit calling for me."

"Uh…" my heart thumped so loudly that I thought for sure everybody in the room could hear it. I stood up and thrust the present towards Lucina, surprising her. "T-this is for you," I stuttered.

"So you're Lucina's Secret Santa," Roseclere winked at me. "You sly dog…"

"Wow…" Lucina gently took the gift, "and here I thought you hated me. I didn't see a present from you underneath the tree this morning. This explains it." I looked at her in surprise.

"I could never hate you," I blurted. Realizing what I just said, I quickly looked away. Ness pointed at me.

"Dark Pit's blushing! Dark Pit's blushing!"

"Shut up!" I glowered. The others just laughed at Ness and me. When the laughter settled down, Lucina began to open her present. My heart thumped again, this time in fear of her dislike for my gift. What if I was wrong to change the scarf? Maybe I should have just kept it as it was. Too late now. I looked away when I heard Lucina gasp.

"Oh my…" Robin muttered.

"How cute!" When did Palutena join the group? "Look at all the chibis!" I looked back to see them examining the scarf on closer quarters.

"Look! There's me! And Yoshi, Lucario, Jigglypuff…you included everybody!" Ness pointed out.

"I'm not here though," Lucina looked at me curiously. "Neither are my parents or Robin."

"We're right here," Roseclere pointed at the end of the scarf where I had sewn a chibi Roseclere and Robin, each with a tome. The opposite end had chibi Lucina and Chrom holding their Falchions. They were slightly larger than the other Smashers.

"Wow, Dark Pit. I didn't think you were so good with a needle and thread," Robin looked over the scarf again. I shrugged.

"It was nothing…"

"Aw, Dark Pit. Going through so much for Lucina," Palutena teased. I glared at her.

"Shut up. I just wanted to get her something special."

"This is definitely special," Lucina smiled brightly at me. "Thank you so much for this gift, Dark Pit."

I looked away, mumbling, "You're welcome." I was really happy that Lucina liked her gift. If she didn't, I wouldn't know what to do. My task complete, I tried to sneak away to my room to avoid anything else. However, Palutena grabbed the collar of my sweater.

"Not so fast, Dark Pit. I know for sure you haven't received your Secret Santa gift yet."

"I don't want it!"

"Too bad. Pit worked hard on it, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you refuse it."

"Crap. Pit was my Secret Santa?" It was probably going to be something stupid…

"Language!" Roseclere covered Ness's ears. "And on Christmas Day too!" she scolded me.

Pit popped up from behind the couch, "Yup! I'm your Secret Santa!" He shoved a small box into my hands. "Here! This is for you! I think you're going to like it!" he chuckled. I looked at the present uncertainly. Why? Why did they try so hard to make me feel like I belong? Couldn't they just…leave me alone like they should? I slowly unfurled the ribbon binding the box and tore the wrapping paper away. I opened the lid to reveal a silver, metal case. Confused by the object, I took it from the box. I could sense everybody's expectant stares. Examination of the object revealed it to have panels. I opened up one panel to show a picture of Palutena. I gave Pit a look.

He pouted, "You didn't even look at the rest of it!" I turned my attention back to my gift. I opened up the second panel to reveal a picture of Pit.

And a mirror.

I snapped. I hurled the three-panel mirror from me. I didn't care if I broke it or not. I just wanted it away from me. It landed on the ground with a metallic clink, snapping shut. To my fury, it didn't break the mirror in the middle. I resisted the temptation to stomp on it, fearful of my looking in it. Everybody started in surprise at my violent action.

"Dark Pit!" Robin began.

I held my head, "SCREW THIS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD GET ME A STUPID GIFT! WHY THE UNDERWORLD DID I EVEN TRY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF ME?" I glared at Pit. "SCREW YOU AND YOUR GIFT! DO YOU WANT TO CONSTANTLY REMIND ME THAT I'M A CLONE? THAT I'M JUST A DARK PITTWO?! IS THAT HOW YOU FEEL?!" I didn't care about the scene I was making nor did I care about the other Smashers watching us. Anything was better than the gift that Pit gave me. And he thought that I was going to like it! What in the Underworld went through that mind of his?! Was he really that stupid?!

"Dark Pit, calm down!" Lucina placed a hand on my arm. I slapped it away.

"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU! YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME ANYMORE! I'LL LEAVE LIKE HOW YOU ALWAYS WANTED ME TO!" I turned away from them and ran for the haven of my room. I was about to step on the first rung when I felt something grip my arm tightly. I glared at the offender, who glared back at me.

"Idiot!" Pit hissed. I struggled against his hold.

"Let go, Pit-stain!"

"Just listen to me!" Pit slapped me. Caught off-guard by his shocking action, I froze right there. I stared at my twin. Was he…crying? His shoulders trembled as he blinked rapidly to stop tears from falling. "Look. I know what you've been going through with the hate from some people. I know how you tried to hide it from the rest of us. I know about your feelings about being my clone. And...I also know about how each time you look in a mirror, you see my face instead of yours."

I flinched at his confession. Pit knew all this time? But how?! I thought I hid it well! My twin continued:

"I'm sorry I hid the fact that I knew. I…didn't think it would drive you this far. I always thought that you were strong enough to get through it, especially how you used to go on about how you were the original. I didn't realize that you were just using your cockiness to hide it and that it was so painful to go through it alone. And I'm really sorry that I wasn't able, no…that I _didn't_ do anything to help you before.

"That's why when I was really happy that I was your Secret Santa. I mean, I would have gotten you a gift either way, but your blank paper gave me an idea of what to give you. I decided on the mirror because…well…" Pit released my arm. He walked over to where his gift fell and picked it up. He returned and placed the mirror into my hands. "You have to see for yourself."

I looked down at the silver object. Pit…knew all this time? And his gift was supposed to help me? My hand shook as I opened up the panels again. Palutena's and Pit's picture smiled at me, as if to encourage me that it was okay to take a look. I steered the mirror towards my face. I blinked in surprise. Fearful ruby orbs blinked back. Instead of short brown hair, I saw short black hair. Although the face was similar to Pit's, I could see the differences.

It was me? But how?! Every mirror I saw before showed Pit's face! Why is this one showing mine?

"How?" I whispered in shock.

Pit smiled, "You see your own face, don't you? Well, that isn't any ordinary mirror. That's actually the Mirror of Truth. I went back to Pandora's place to gather up the pieces." He shuddered, probably remembering his trip. "It wasn't fun."

"This is the Mirror of Truth? But…it's not duplicating me…"

"That's because it's just pieces of the Mirror of Truth, Dark Pit," Palutena had edged closer. She pointed at it, "It can only duplicate things when the mirror itself is whole. Despite that, it still retains some of its old properties, like showing the true face of somebody." I stared at her.

"What?"

"Yup!" Pit said cheerfully. "When I look at it, I see me! When Lady Palutena looks at it, she sees herself! And when you look at it…"

"I see myself…" I looked back at the mirror.

"Which is proof enough that you're still you, despite being my clone! You made a good enough personality and appearance to be your own person!" Pit patted my shoulder. "So don't feel like you don't belong here. You _do_ belong. And you have the right to celebrate Christmas with your family and friends."

"Family…and friends?"

"Come on, Dark Pit," Robin said, prompting me to look at him. "You should know that. We're pretty much your family and friends ever since you came here."

"That's right!" Pac-Man agreed. Everybody began to chorus their own agreements. I looked at my fellow Smashers in surprise. A stabbing, yet heartwarming feeling pained my chest. I didn't realize I was crying until Duck Hunt began laughing.

"Pittoo's crying! Pittoo's crying!" Pit laughed as he pointed at me. Embarrassed, I quickly wiped my tears away.

"Shut up! I got something in my eyes!"

"Whatever! You're just a big softie at heart!" Shulk teased. I wanted to punch the guy, but I resisted my urge. Everybody laughed, but it didn't hurt me like I thought it would. Instead, it actually lightened my heart.

I couldn't believe I was blind to all of this, the family and friends standing right in front of me right now. It was so bluntly obvious that I was tempted to blame Pit for rubbing off on me (maybe I'm rubbing off on him. He's starting think…), but I knew that I was all to blame for my own unhappiness. I guess it was because of my selfishness of hiding my problems that prevented me from seeing how lucky I was. Even if my family was a stupid brother named Pit and a chariot mom named Palutena, I was still grateful that they did so much to show that they cared about me. My friends as well. They went through a lot to prove their friendship wasn't false. I regretted my refusal to believe any of their words when they tried to convince me that they did care about me, not because I'm Pit's clone, but because I was Dark Pit. Heh, I really was a fool...

I didn't need any convincing to return to my spot on the couch. Pit sat on my right while Lucina sat on my left. We watched the other Smashers finish opening their Secret Santa gifts.

"So…how was your Christmas, Pittoo?" Pit grinned at me. I shot him a glare before softening my expression.

"I'll admit…this was the best Christmas I ever had."

"Because of my gift?"

"Kind of. But mostly because I finally have somebody-I mean…family and friends to celebrate this holiday with." I remembered all those activities that the other Smashers convinced me to attend. I felt the warm feeling again as I recalled all the fun moments I spent snowball fighting, ice-skating, movie watching, light browsing, and Christmas shopping. I couldn't believe that I actually celebrated the Christmas season unknowingly with my fellow Smashers. I was glad that they forced me. If they didn't, I probably would be regretting how I lost the chance to spend time with them.

"I told you Christmas applies to everybody," Pit said smugly. I rolled my eyes at him. How could he remember something that was said from so long ago? I felt a warm hand creep into mine. I looked to see Lucina smiling at me.

"I'm glad that you're finally able to see it, Dark Pit." Her expression changed into one of sorrow, "I'm...sorry for forcing you to look into a mirror."

"You didn't know. It's my fault for not telling you guys sooner," I sighed. "I'm sorry for keeping too many things to myself and almost ruining Christmas for all of you."

"Well, at least now we know," she smiled again. "And you know we love you."

…Yeah…I finally found where I belong…and I found my family and friends who accept me for me…sappy, I know, but I was glad I got to celebrate a family holiday with family. Even if they were an annoying angel and his goddess…

"Hey, Dark Pit! Look above you!" Pit snickered. Both Lucina and I looked up. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks when I saw the mistletoe hanging above us, courtesy of a winged Pikmin. I glared at the snickering Smashers.

"You have to kiss Lucina!" Palutena said. "It's the rules!"

"To the Underworld with the rules!" I shouted.

"Come on, Dark Pit. Just do it!" Link chuckled. "I'll protect you from Chrom's wrath!"

"Gee, thanks for the support," I muttered. I looked at Lucina coyly. Red colored her cheeks as well.

"I...didn't think this would happen," she mumbled.

"Neither did I…"

"Just kiss the girl!" every voice in the room chorused. I knew that they wouldn't give up until I actually did it. I might as well do it to make them happy. So I leaned in and gave Lucina a quick peck on the lips before rearing backwards. A bit too quickly apparently.

"Ow! Pittoo! You hit my nose!" Pit complained. I rubbed the back of my head and glared at him.

"It's your fault for pressuring me!"

"Yay! He did it!" Villager cheered. Everybody joined in on the laughter and cheer. Roseclere patted her daughter on the back, congratulating her. Lucina covered her face with her hands to hide the embarrassment. Palutena poked my cheek in a teasing manner, causing me to swipe her hand away. Pit joined in on the teasing. I squabbled with them, and the other Smashers added their inputs. And…like any holiday, this one ended in a brawl when I threw a box at Pit (despite Master Hand's rules against any fighting). I managed to hit Pit and some of my offenders a few times with my staff. We eventually stopped when somebody knocked over the tree (that's when Master Hand slapped his hand down. He knew that nothing could really prevent us from getting into a fight), but we continued to talk about the fight while sipping hot chocolate by the fireplace.

Why did they have to force the mistletoe on Lucina and me? Ugh, it sickened me that they had the guts to do that. But...at the same time…it's what made my family special. And I wouldn't trade this family for any other. Especially when celebrating Christmas with them brought a lot of surprises, not to mention how fun it was. I was really thankful that they didn't give up on me and made me feel that I really did belong. Since I managed to experience it myself, I guess I could finally say…Merry Christmas to all.

* * *

Pittoo: I laugh at RobinxLucina and Captain FalconxLucina shippers...

Me: I'm done! Such bitter-sweetness! If you guys had half as much fun (and stress) reading this story as I had writing it...then I'm happy! Good luck to all the other competitors out there! *nudges Pittoo*

Pittoo: ...Merry Christmas...

Me: 25K words! Ha!


End file.
